It's Okay, It's Love
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Ibuku selalu bilang bahwa apapun yang dilakukan atas nama cinta tidaklah salah. Narcissa Malfoy dulu meminta Snape membantuku menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Voldemort padaku karena ia mencintaiku. Ia juga berbohong pada Voldemort mengatakan bahwa Potter sudah mati padahal masih hidup karena ia mencintaiku. Aku juga. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **It's Okay, It's Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DPOV**

Ibuku selalu bilang bahwa apapun yang dilakukan atas nama cinta tidaklah salah.

Narcissa Malfoy dulu meminta Snape membantuku menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Voldemort padaku karena ia mencintaiku.

Ia juga berbohong pada Voldemort mengatakan bahwa Potter sudah mati padahal masih hidup karena ia mencintaiku.

Aku juga.

Aku akan melakukan apapun karena aku mencintai ibuku. Hanya saja belum ada kesempatan untuk aku membuktikan ucapanku itu. Tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintai ibuku.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucintai. Narcissa Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

Jangan tanya! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Satu malam setelah dia memukulku di tahun ketiga tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Iya, setelah di memukulku di wajah, menampar? Jangan bercanda, itu pukulan. Iya, PUKULAN.

Hermione Granger memukulku di tahun ke tiga dan aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah si-bodoh-tanpa-hidung-Voldemort itu kalah, aku kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ke tujuhku dengan satu alasan. Hermione Granger. Setelah aku membaca wawancara bodoh di koran yang menyatakan ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts, aku langsung memutuskannya.

Aku kembali ke Hogwarts.

Aku dan Granger kemudian di beri kehormatan menjadi Head Boy dan Head Girl, kalian percaya itu? Aku Head Boy, dan Granger Head Girl. Kami akan punya asrama kami sendiri, ruang tamu bersama, dan kamar mandi bersama. Merlin pasti sangat mencintaiku sampai-sampai ia memberikanku kesempatan emas ini.

Dan sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah membuat Hermione jatuh cinta padaku.

Seperti yang ku katakan di awal, apapun yang dilakukan atas nama cinta tidak salah. Jadi apa yang kulakukan tidak salah. Lagipula aku seorang Malfoy. Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan aku juga seorang Slytherin, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginanku.

Aku mulai memblokir semua surat dari kedua teman bodohnya. Dari _Scarhead_ dan _Weasel_. Kenapa? Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka, dan tidak ingin Granger berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Lalu aku perlahan mulai bersikap ramah padanya. Aku tidak sekalipun memanggilnya dengan Mudblood atau panggilan kasar lainnya, aku ingin memanggilnya Hermione, tapi untuk saat ini, memanggilnya dengan Granger kurasa sudah cukup.

Lagipula aku adalah pria yang sabar. Aku tahu aku harus melakukan ini dengan sabar dan tenang. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan ikan yang paling besar, maka umpanmu harus besar dan menggiurkan, pancinganmu harus kuat dan talinya tidak mudah putus, dan yang paling penting, kau harus sabar dan tenang.

Selama ini aku selalu memerhatikan Granger, selalu. Aku paling suka memperhatikannya saat makan di Great Hall. Dan bertahun-tahun aku sudah memperhatikannya makan di Great Hall, aku tahu ia begitu menyukai Strawberry.

Matanya akan membesar dan senyumnya akan langsung muncul begitu melihat strawberry di meja makan. Entah itu di tumpukkan keranjang buah, atau sebagai hiasan di makanan penutup.

Hermione Granger terobsesi pada strawberry.

Aku kemudian memerintahkan peri rumahku untuk membawakan strawberry tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Aku akan menunggu Granger datang dan masuk ke asrama kami lalu pura-pura membaca buku sambil memakan strawberry.

Hari pertama, Granger terpaku melihat strawberry di tanganku dan semangkuk penuh strawberry di meja. Ia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menyadarkan dirinya sendiri lalu masuk kekamarnya.

Hari kedua, Granger menjilat bibirnya, ugh, apa dia sengaja melakukan itu? Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi ia menggeleng dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _jangan bercanda, itu Malfoy._

Hari ketiga.

"Granger? Kau mau?" Aku bertanya dengan nada sambil lalu, sambil mengangkat strawberry yang sedang kupegang.

"Boleh?" tanya Granger tidak yakin apa aku benar-benar menawarkan strawberry itu padanya.

"Tentu saja. Ambilah kalau kau mau." Kataku normal. Granger berjalan mendekat, ia lalu duduk di sofa tepat di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih satu strawberry di mangkuk, di meja di depan kami.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka strawberry Malfoy." kata Hermione memasukan satu strawberry bulat-bulat kemulutnya.

Ugh, aku menegakkan posisi duduk-ku dan mengambil satu bantal sofa dan menutupi sesuatu yang mulai berubah di celanaku.

Kami kemudian bicara lama sekali. Granger bicara sambil terus-menerus memasukkan strawberry ke mulutnya, aku bicara sambil terus-menerus memperhatikan bagaimana ia mengunyah strawberry- strawberry yang beruntung itu.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari rapat _prefect_ besok malam, persiapan N.E.W.T, guru DADA yang badannya bau, dan beberapa materi pelajaran yang sebenarnya ingin kuhindari tapi tidak bisa karena aku sedang bicara dengan Hermione Granger.

Setelah tidak ada lagi strawberry tersisa di depan kami, Granger menyadari bahwa ia sudah memonopoli hampir semua strawberry ku sampai habis.

"Oh, Malfoy, aku minta maaf, aku tidak sadar dan tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika sudah berhubungan dengan strawberry." Kata Granger tidak enak.

Aku tertawa, "Tidak masalah Granger." Kataku lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Granger ragu.

"Iya, tentu saja, lagipula aku mulai muak, peri rumahku terus menerus mengirim strawberry, bisa kau bayangkan? Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma strawberry saat aku buang air besar."

Granger tertawa.

Hermione Granger tertawa karena leluconku.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Aku akan mengingat hari itu sebagai hari pertama Hermione Granger tertawa karena diriku.

Akhirnya setelah berjanji akan membantu menghabiskan kiriman strawberry berikutnya, Granger pamit dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Itulah malam pertama ritual kami dimulai.

Setelah malam itu, ada maupun tidak ada strawberry kami selalu mengobrol di _common-room,_ terkadang sambil mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar belajar atau sekedar membicarakan tentang hal-hal di sekitar kami.

Aku dan Granger selalu mengobrol sampai larut malam, sampai ia menguap dan berkata ia mengantuk lalu pamit ke kamarnya.

.

Sekitar di bulan ke tiga di Hogwarts, saat aku baru kembali dari latihan Quidditch dan benar-benar butuh mandi, aku mendengar Granger menangis di kamar mandi. Siapa yang berani membuat Granger menangis? Aku akan menghancurkan kepalanya dan membuang otaknya ke danau hitam.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kami. "Granger? Apa kau di dalam?" aku bertanya cukup keras agar ia bisa mendengarku.

"Granger? Ada apa? Kau sedang menangis?" aku bertanya lagi saat ia tidak menjawab.

Tidak lama Granger keluar, ia baru membasuh mukanya, tapi matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Granger-ku menangis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Granger kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku menghalanginya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Malfoy!" Ia bersikeras dan berusaha pergi.

Aku tetap menghalanginya. Ia melangkah ke kiri aku juga ke kiri, ia melangkah ke kanan aku juga ke kanan. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau menangis?"

Granger menghela nafasnya.

"Aku kira kita teman." Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan bertanya apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Granger menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Kalau kau menganggap aku sebagai temanmu, maka sebaiknya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Granger menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Granger, aku bersumpah jika kau menghela nafasmu sekali lagi…"

"Mandilah dulu!" kata Granger pelan. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau mandi."

Kemudian aku memecahkan rekor mandi tercepat sepanjang sejarah keluarga Malfoy, lalu duduk di sampingnya di _common-room_.

" _I'm sad_." Kata Granger memulai.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, kalau kau gembira kau tidak akan membuat matamu bengkak di kamar mandi kan?"

Granger memutar matanya dan ia memulai ceritanya.

"Harry dan Ron, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih punya teman disini. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau aku masih ada. Bisa kau bayangkan? Tidak ada satupun surat dari mereka selama tiga bulan! Tapi mereka –terutama Ron- muncul di koran hampir setiap hari. Aku tidak minta mereka mengirimkan surat setiap hari, satu kali seminggu sudah cukup, atau paling tidak satu kali sebulan juga aku masih bisa terima, atau paling tidak satu surat saja dalam tiga bulan ini, tapi tidak, mereka bahkan tidak membalas suratku. Apa mereka sibuk sekali sampai menulis surat singkat saja tidak sempat?"

Granger kemudian menumpahkan semua isi hatinya, sepertinya ia kesal dan sedih sekali karena kedua temannya itu seakan-akan melupakannya. Oh Granger, seandainya kau tahu kalau aku yang memblokir semua surat mereka.

"Paling tidak satu surat, satu surat saja. Tapi tidak, tidak ada surat dari _The Choosen One_ ataupun _King Weasley_." Kata Granger sarkas.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, aku memasang wajah paling sedih dan prihatin untuknya. "Mungkin mereka sibuk."

"Apa? Sibuk? Bagaimana mungkin mereka sibuk selama tiga bulan tapi sempat melakukan pemotretan untuk cover Witch Weekly? Bagaimana mungin mereka sibuk tapi Ron selalu terlihat berganti-ganti perempuan setiap malam? Bagaimana mereka sibuk tapi Ron bisa meluncurkan Autobiografi bodohnya? Harry bahkan sepertinya lupa memberitahuku tapi ingat memberitahu Skeeter bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Ginny setelah perempuan itu lulus. Mereka seharusnya bisa menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk mengirimiku surat. Apa susahnya menyediakan waktu lima menit sebelum tidur atau sebelum beraktivitas atau saat jeda makan siang untuk mengirim selembar surat bertuliskan ; Hermione, apa kabar?" Hermione kesal sekali.

"Atau mungkin mereka…" aku menggantung kalimatku sambil berusaha menahan seringaiku. "Mungkin mereka melupakanmu." Aku kemudian bisa melihat wajah Granger berubah dari marah menjadi sedih, menjadi sedih sekali. Ugh, aku tidak suka melihatnya sedih, tapi ini demi kebaikkannya, kedua _temannya_ itu tidak penting.

"Sudahlah Granger, mungkin mereka melupakanmu karena terlalu terlena dengan popularitas baru mereka, lagipula mereka bukan satu-satunya teman yang kau miliki kan?" aku bertanya sedikit berusaha membuatnya tidak sedih lagi.

Wajah Granger berubah dan seketika itu aku tahu.

"Jadi mereka satu-satunya teman yang kau punya?" aku bertanya berpura-pura tidak percaya.

Aku selalu tahu kalau Hermione Granger tidak punya banyak teman, sahabatnya hanya Potter dan Weasley, ia bahkan tidak punya teman dekat perempuan. Aku mengerti kenapa tidak banyak yang ingin berteman dengan gadis di depanku ini.

Kebanyakan dari mereka merasa terintimidasi oleh Granger, mereka tidak tahan Granger terus-menerus memberitahu mereka apa yang harus mereka lakukan apa yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan, dan memarahi mereka jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sehingga akhirnya tidak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan di dekat Granger.

"Well…" Granger memulai. "Aku tidak begitu pandai berteman." Katanya pelan.

" _Oh My_ , Granger akhirnya mengakui ia tidak begitu pandai dalam suatu hal." Kataku sengaja bercanda dengannya agar ia tersenyum.

Granger tersenyum kemudian melemparkan bantal sofa ke arahku. "Sial."

.

Setelah malam itu, aku tetap memblokir semua surat dari Potter dan Weasley, Granger akhirnya berhenti mengirimi mereka berdua surat. Ia selalu menghindari membaca artikel di koran yang berhubungan dengan Potter dan Weasley.

Aku juga memerintahkan semua Slytherin untuk bersikap baik pada Granger, jika mereka tidak bisa tersenyum padanya, maka jangan tunjukkan wajah di depannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau Gryffindor tidak ada gunanya, mereka hanya membutuhkannya saat mereka terdesak, saat mereka butuh seseorang yang pintar dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Habis manis sepah dibuang.

Aku akan perlahan-lahan membuatnya bukan lagi menjadi _Gryffindor Princess_ melainkan _Slytherin Princess_.

Kami mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sepertinya memang Granger tidak begitu disukai oleh hampir semua Gryffindor, sehingga ia sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian di perpustakaan atau di pinggir danau.

Suatu siang aku pergi ke perpustakaan kemudian berdiri di depan meja di mana ia biasa duduk.

"Granger? Apa kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas akhir DADA ini?" Aku bertanya. Tentu saja aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugasku tanpa bersusah payah, tapi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Granger.

Granger tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah punya tema?" ia bertanya, dengan senang hati membantuku. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di depannya. Akhirnya aku mulai menghabiskan hampir semua waktu senggangku dengan Granger, di perpustakaan, di pinggir danau jika cuaca sedang cerah, di _common-room_ sambil makan strawberry, bahkan pertemuan mata pelajaran DADA minggu lalu aku duduk disampingnya.

Aku tahu Granger sedang mengalami masa datang bulannya, ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan bungkus pembalutnya di wastafel di kamar mandi kami. Setelah selesai mandi aku berteriak dengan santai dan mengatakan ia meninggalkan sesuatu di wastafel.

Granger keluar dari kamarnya dan setengah berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merah.

Saat aku bertanya apa ia mau pergi ke kelas DADA bersama, ia menolak dan mengatakan perutnya sakit. Aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke Madam Pomfrey tapi ia menolak dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya Granger datang terlambat, aku bisa melihat wajahnya pucat, sepertinya perutnya benar-benar sakit. Well, aku tahu jika seorang perempuan sedang mengalami period-nya perutnya akan sakit atau kram, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau sakitnya cukup parah.

Granger melihat kesekeliling kelas dan semua kursi sudah penuh selain kursi disamping Crabbe. Aku langsung menyuruh Goyle yang duduk disampingku untuk pindah ke samping Crabbe lalu melambaikan tangan pada Granger agar ia duduk disampingku.

Granger tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku berbisik.

Granger mengangguk, wajahnya pucat dan tangannya memegangi perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey." Aku menyarankan, mulai kuatir akan keadaanya.

"Aku akan ke madam Pomfrey setelah kelas ini selesai." Kata Granger keras kepala.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Hermione Granger akan menahan sakit perutnya agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran. Tentu saja, Ia kan Hermione Granger.

Granger berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan dan mencatat beberapa hal penting, tapi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, aku bisa melihat titik-titik keringat di sekitar keningnya. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungku dan memberikan itu padanya.

Granger menerimanya dengan cepat dan menghapus keringatnya. Kemudian sesuatu terlintas dipikiranku. Aku harus melakukan _ini._ Tapi bagaimana responnya? Bagaimana jika ia berteriak? Bagaimana jika ia memukulku lagi? Ah, persetan.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Granger kaget, ia melihat ke arahku dengan mulut terbuka, lalu pandangannya beralih ke tangannya yang berada di genggamanku. Aku hanya terus melihat kedepan berharap ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kami berdua malu.

Granger kemudian membiarkan aku menggenggam tangannya, ia lalu kembali berusaha fokus menahan sakit perutnya. Saat tiba-tiba perutnya terasa terlalu sakit, ia akan meremas tanganku, aku balas meremas tangannya, memberinya semacam tanda bahwa aku peduli dan ia bisa meremas tanganku sesuka hatinya. Kemudian aku bisa melihat senyuman di ujung mulutnya.

.

Aku kemudian mengantarnya ke Madam Pomfrey setelah kelas kami berakhir. Madam Pomfrey kemudian menyuruhku membaringkannya di kasur.

"Astaga Mr. Malfoy, apa yang terjadi dengan Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan singkat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang mengalami _period_ -ku, dan perutku sakit sekali." Granger menjelaskan pelan.

"Ah, Miss Granger, aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan strawberry saat sedang datang bulan, tingkat asam-nya akan membuat sakit perutmu semakin menjadi-jadi." Madam Pomfrey kemudian mengambil sesuatu di lemari obatnya.

"Ugh.. Granger, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa makan strawberry saat sedang datang bulan?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalku, perempuan di depanku bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Mr. Malfoy kalian kan tinggal di asrama yang sama, tolong perhatikan dia sedikit, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi padanya." Kata Madam Pomfrey kemudian menyiapkan ramuan sederhana untuk Hermione.

Aku melirik Granger kesal, ia hanya tersenyum padaku, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk tapi tahu orangtuanya tidak tega marah atau menghukumnya.

"Dulu Mr. Potter atau Mr. Weasley bisa mengantarnya kesini, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak disini, untung kau mau mengantarnya kemari." Kata Madam Pomfrey meracau. Aku bisa melihat wajah Hermione sedikit sedih saat Madam Pomfrey menyinggung tentang Potter dan Weasley.

Madam Pomfrey kemudian memberikan ramuan di gelas dan menyuruh Granger menghabiskannya.

 _"I'm not giving you any strawberry again."_ Aku memperingatkan Granger.

Granger hanya tersenyum.

"Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa meninggalkannya sekarang, ia harus beristirahat paling tidak sampai makan siang atau lebih." Kata Madam Pomfrey mengusirku pergi.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Granger sendirian, apalagi aku tidak ada kelas lagi di sepanjang hari ini, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Madam Pomfrey.

"Apa aku bisa beristirahat dikamarku saja?" Granger tiba-tiba bertanya.

Madam Pomfrey melirik kami berdua dengan curiga. "Well, jika Mr. Malfoy bisa membantumu menuju ke kamarmu kenapa tidak?"

Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan tubuh Hermione Granger. Aku menggendongnya sampai ke asrama kami, ia beberapa kali mengajakku bicara sepanjang perjalanan panjang menuju asrama kami yang jauh dan sedikit tersembunyi.

"Malfoy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara Granger." Aku mulai merasa ia semakin bertambah berat setiap aku melangkah.

"Malfoy, kenapa kau tidak me- _Levitating_ ku saja?" Granger dan otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba bicara.

Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Dengan begitu Aku tidak perlu mengangkat Granger yang ternyata lebih berat dari kelihatannya ini sampai ke asrama kami. Tapi kemudian aku sadar jika aku membuatnya melayang maka aku tidak bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat, lagipula kau bukan barang." Aku berkata sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahku. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu asrama dan aku dengan cepat menggumamkan password untuk masuk. Aku lalu menendang pintu kamar Granger dan masuk kekamarnya sambil mengendong Granger yang sudah tertidur di gendonganku.

Aku meletakkan Granger perlahan di kasurnya, kemudian melepaskan sepatunya, dengan bodohnya aku bahkan menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti Granger yang sudah tertidur.

Aku kemudian memperhatikan kamarnya. Hampir semua isi kamarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamarku, kasur Queen-Size, meja belajar, lemari, dan furniture-furniturenya terlihat normal, well kecuali tirai di jendela yang berwarna merah, dan beberapa benda seperti karpet dan keset yang berwarna merah.

Mataku kemudian tertumbu pada beberapa foto bergerak dan tidak bergerak di dindingnya. Aku bisa melihat foto Granger dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengambil kebahagiaan Granger dengan orangtuanya, lagipula untuk ukuran Muggle kedua orangtuanya tidak terlihat buruk.

Kemudian ada foto Granger dengan Potter dan Weasley. Aku tahu sekarang hubungan mereka sudah sangat renggang, dan tinggal masalah waktu sampai akhirnya Granger memutuskan kalau mereka tidak layak menjadi temannya.

Aku menyeringai kemudian keluar dari kamar Granger, seberapapun inginnya aku mengambil kesempatan, aku tidak ingin merusak kesempatan yang lebih besar. Aku bisa saja mencium Hermione atau membelai wajahnya, tapi seperti yang sudah ku katakan, aku pria yang sabar.

Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan membangunkannya saat posisiku sedang tidak baik.

.

Crabbe dan Goyle sedang berbicara tentang permen jenis baru yang diluncurkan _Honeydukes_ , mereka sudah berencana akan pergi kesana akhir pekan ini.

"Malfoy, kau ikut kan?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari Granger yang sedang makan di meja Gryffindor. Sepertinya Ginny Weasley sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Granger terlihat tidak setuju dan sekarang mereka berdebat.

Ginny memukul meja.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil bukunya lalu pergi. Aku dengan cepat berjalan mengikutinya keluar dari _Great-Hall_. Granger terus berjalan dengan cepat sampai ke dekat danau, ia lalu duduk di pinggir danau dan meletakkan bukunya di sampingnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengikutinya. Aku berjalan pelan lalu membersihkan tenggorokanku, memberitahunya akan keberadaanku.

"Ehmm…ehmm."

"Malfoy?" Granger kaget melihat aku berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya balik.

Granger menghela nafasnya, ia meluruskan kakinya. Aku kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Apa semua orang menganggap aku menyebalkan?" Ia bertanya, entah padaku atau lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyebalkan." Aku memberitahunya.

"Lalu kenapa semua orang tidak menyukaiku?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak semua." Aku memberi tahu lagi.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ginny." Ia memberitahu lagi.

"Karena apa? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu, awas saja kalau Weasel sialan itu berani melakan sesuatu pada Hermione.

"Aku bertanya kenapa ia dan Harry tidak memberitahuku tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, Ginny malah marah dan bertanya apa urusanku, kenapa aku ingin terus mencampuri urusan Harry." Granger menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, aku dan Harry sudah berteman dari tahun pertama, kenapa setelah semuanya berakhir, dengan mudahnya ia dan Ron melupakanku." Granger menangis.

Aku mendekatkan posisi dudukku dan merangkulnya, ia kemudian menangis di dadaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Granger, jika memang mereka tidak lagi ingin berteman denganmu maka kau tidak perlu sedih, aku yakin kau bisa mencari teman lain yang lebih baik." Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Tidak lama Granger berhenti menangis, ia kemudian menghapus air matanya dan duduk tegak memandang ke danau.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau ikut aku dan beberapa temanku ke Hogsmeade?" aku menawarkannya.

"Apa teman-temanmu tidak akan marah karena aku ikut?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Aku memberitahu. "Mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut."

Granger melihatku dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang besar. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau jadi baik sekali Malfoy?" Ia bertanya, seperti meragukan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin kenapa aku jadi baik padamu." Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Kurasa aku hanya lelah berpura-pura."

"Berpura-pura apa?" Granger bertanya.

"Berpura-pura membencimu."

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah membenciku?" Ia bertanya

Aku menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak pernah benar-benar membenci siapapun. Setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku bahkan tidak pernah membencimu, kurasa aku hanya terpengaruh oleh ayahku yang sejak kecil mendoktrinku agar membenci _Muggleborn_. Tapi sebenarnya aku kemudian memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik lebih karena aku iri."

"Iri? Kau iri padaku?" Granger bertanya tidak percaya.

"Yah, Well, kau seorang Muggle-born tapi kemudian kau jauh lebih pintar dari semua Pureblood, kau juga menguasai semua mantra dan mata pelajaran yang ada, kau lebih baik dari semua murid di Hogwarts, dan sepertinya karena itu aku iri padamu."

Granger tertawa. Ia tertawa geli, bukan tertawa menghina atau tertawa semacamnya.

"Malfoy, asal kau tahu saja. Sebenarnya aku juga iri padamu akan satu hal." Granger melihat ke arahku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, penasaran apa kira-kira yang membuatnya iri padaku.

"Rambutmu." Granger kemudian mencium pipiku cepat, mengambil bukunya lalu berlari kembali ke kastil.

Aku menyeringai sambil meraba pipiku. Jika hubungan kami terus berjalan dengan baik, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan Granger lebih cepat dari rencanaku.

.

Akhir pekan datang dengan cepat, aku sedang memakai sepatuku saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Malfoy." Aku mendengar suara Granger di depan pintuku.

"Ada apa?" aku mempercepat mengikat tali sepatuku lalu berjalan menuju kepintu.

"Apa kita jadi ke Hogsmeade?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa kau sudah siap?" aku bertanya sambil memperhatikannya.

Granger mengangguk lagi.

"Ayolah kalau begitu." Aku kemudian menarik tangannya dan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar asrama kami.

"Pelan-pelan." Granger juga setengah berlari dibelakangku. Kami kemudian sampai di depan pintu Gerbang Hogwarts dimana beberapa temanku -akan segera menjadi teman Granger juga- sudah menunggu.

"Hey Guys.." aku menyapa mereka dan mereka menyapaku balik, aku sudah memperingatkan mereka bahwa mereka harus bertindak sopan pada Granger, jika tidak mereka akan tahu akibatnya.

Crabbe dan Goyle tersenyum dan menyapa Granger sopan, Blaise tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyalam Granger lalu mencium tangannya ugh, dasar. Daphne dan Pansy tersenyum canggung awalnya, tapi kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Pansy dan Daphne, juga Granger berjalan beberapa langkah di depan kami. Mereka tiba-tiba bicara dan mengobrol seperti teman lama.

"Parkinson, kalau kau belum pernah mencoba kopi luwak maka kau belum merasakan kopi yang sebenarnya." Granger berseru.

Daphne menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau belum pernah mencoba kopi luwak Pansy, ugh, apa aku perlu mengajakmu minum kopi luwak libur natal ini?" Daphne juga berseru.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mencoba meminumnya, ugh apa kalian tidak jijik?" Pansy berseru.

Kami kemudian pergi ke _Three Broomsticks_ Dan memesan beberapa _butterbeer_ dan beberapa makanan. Anehnya Granger , Pansy dan Daphne terus-menerus membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang Oliver Wood yang lagi-lagi menjadi model _cover witch weekly_ , mereka lalu membicarakan robe edisi terbaru Madam Malkin's ugh.

Mereka bertiga terus-menerus tertawa seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan lucu. Blaise bahkan beberapa kali membuka mulutnya karena tidak menyangka Granger dan kedua wanita Slytherin di depan mereka lalu menutupnya saat Pansy menyuruhnya menutup mulutnya.

Aku beberapa kali berpikir untuk mengajak Granger pindah meja, tapi kemudian aku menyadari jika ia merasa nyaman dengan Pansy dan Daphne maka ia akan semakin cepat menjauh dari Gryffindor dan semakin cepat menjadi _Slytherin Princess._

Akhirnya kami keluar dari _Three Broomsticks,_ Crabbe, Goyle dan Blaise akan pergi ke _Honeydukes_ dan membeli jenis permen baru yang mereka bicarakan selama seminggu ini.

"Malfoy, kurasa aku akan ikut Daphne dan Pansy ke _Hairdressing Salon_." Kata Granger memberitahuku.

Ugh, aku tidak ingin mengikutinya kesalon atau semacamnya, jujur aku pernah sekali menemani ibuku ke salon dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan mengulang pengalaman burukku. Ugh. Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya duduk berjam-jam hanya dengan tumpukkan _Witch Weekly_ untuk dibaca, belum lagi hampir semua perempuan disana tidak bisa berhenti melihat ke arahku.

"Tenanglah Draco, kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau semacamnya." Kata Pansy cepat-cepat menarik Granger.

" _Headgirl_ -mu tidak akan kekurangan sesuatu apapun saat ia kembali nanti." Kata Daphne.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Granger memerah saat Daphe menyebut kata _Headgirl-mu._ Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Granger kemudian dengan cepat di seret oleh kedua perempuan itu menuju salon yang berada di ujung jalan. Aku melambai padanya dan berteriak akan menunggunya nanti di _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_.

"Ugh, Draco kau membuatku ingin muntah." Kata Blaise saat kami berjalan ke Honeydukes.

Aku tidak menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu tersenyum seperti seseorang yang punya perasaan." Kata Blaise lagi.

"Berhentilah Blaise." Aku mulai tidak nyaman.

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kami kemudian masuk ke _Honeydukes_ dan mencoba dan membeli berbagai macam permen.

Aku kemudian melihat strawberry yang sepertinya dimaniskan dan diberi toping di dalamnya. Haruskah aku membelinya untuk Granger? Aku melihat ada beberapa jenis topping yang tersedia, caramel, cokelat, jahe cair, susu, dan beberapa topping lainnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di _Honeydukes_ kami kemudian pergi ke _Spintwitches,_ aku harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan Quidittch begitu juga Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle.

Pansy mengirim Blaise pesan lewat _–merlin-knows-what-_ bahwa mereka sudah selesai, dan menunggu kami di depan _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop._

Aku bisa melihat Granger berdiri sambil tertawa dengan Pansy dan Daphne, sepertinya ia melakukan sedikit perawatan rambut. Rambutnya terlihat lebih berkilau dan ringan.

Pansy melambai pada kami.

"Apa kalian siap untuk kembali?" Blaise bertanya.

"Well, aku dan Pansy siap." Kata Daphne. "Tapi Hermione membutuhkan beberapa Quill baru, Draco kau bisa menemaninya kan?" Daphne bertanya. Aku bisa melihat ia seperti mengirim pesan rahasia lewat matanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Hermione, Draco akan menemanimu, dan kami akan pulang duluan." Kata Pansy tersenyum lebar lalu menggiring semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan aku dan Hermione berdua.

"Kau mau langsung pergi membeli Quill atau kita bisa minum teh dulu?" Aku melirik _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_ yang cukup sepi.

"Kurasa teh tidak terdengar buruk." Granger tersenyum. Aku membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Granger masuk duluan, kami kemudian duduk di salah satu meja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau, Pansy dan Daphne bisa bersikap baik satu sama lain." Aku memulai pembicaraan kami.

Granger tertawa keras, matanya tertutup dan kepalanya terangkat kebelakang, ia benar-benar terlihat cantik saat tertawa lepas.

"Entahlah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata mereka cukup menyenangkan." Granger menjawab, ia kemudian melirik barang bawaanku. "Kau baru memborong permen?" Ia bertanya

"Well…" aku membuka salah satu kantung mengeluarkan manisan strawberry yang baru kubeli. "Apa kau sudah selesai datang bulan?" aku menatapnya dengan curiga yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja sudah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hermione sedikit malu.

Aku kemudian membuka kotak berisi manisan strawberry dan menyodorkannya pada Granger.

"Apa ini manisan?" Granger melihat kotak berisi strawberry di depannya lekat-lekat.

Aku mengangguk.

Granger mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil satu strawberry dan memasukkannya langsung kemulutnya, ia tidak tahu kalau strawberry itu berisi cokelat.

"Mmmhhhh…. Dra…cohhf" Granger berseru dengan mulut penuh strawberry. Ia kemudian merasakan asam dari strawberry itu dan cokelat cair yang meluap keluar. "Ada cokelat di dalamnya." Granger berseru sambil menatap mataku senang.

" _I know you gonna like it_." Aku berkata penuh percaya diri. Granger beberapa kali menyiapkan cokelat cair untuk mencelupkan strawberry yang kami makan, jadi ia pasti menyukai strawberry dan cokelat.

"Draco…" Granger tersenyum dan menarik kotak strawberry di meja mendekat lalu mulai mengunyah strawberry berisi cokelat di depannya. "Aku boleh menghabiskannya kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Terimakasih Draco."

" _Anytime Granger, Anytime_ "

Tidak lama teh pesanan kami datang, aku meminum teh ku perlahan sambil memperhatikan Granger mengunyah strawberrynya, setiap ia menggigit sebuah strawberry ia akan menggidikkan badannya saat rasa asam menyerang lidahnya dan cokelat membuatnya mendesah. "Mmmhh.. Draco kau harus mencoba ini."

Aku menggeleng. "Habiskan saja, aku sudah mencobanya tadi." Ugh, bagaimana Granger bisa membuat acara makan strawberry menjadi erotis sekali?

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Granger memasukkan strawberry lagi kemulutnya.

"Draco, apa kau tahu kalau Daphne menikmati Muggle Opera?" Granger bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kalau ia menyukai Muggle Opera, tapi aku tahu kalau ia memang menyukai banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan Muggle."

"Kami bertiga berencana menonton Muggle Opera saat libur natal, kau ingin ikut?" Granger bertanya lagi.

Kami menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop,_ membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan memang membicarakan Pansy dan Daphne, dan sepertinya kedua temanku itu berhasil membuat Granger nyaman dan senang hari ini, aku sepertinya harus memberi mereka hadiah, kurasa jubah baru keluaran _Madam Malkin's_ tidak buruk.

Ketika hari sudah agak sore kami pergi ke _Scrivenshaft's_ dan membeli beberapa Quill kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke kastil.

Granger terus tertawa mendengar ceritaku tentang masa kecilku dengan Pansy dan Blaise, ia tertawa lepas sambil menggenggam lenganku sambil menggerak-gerakkannya saat tertawa.

Ketika sampai di kastil beberapa orang memperhatikan kami dengan aneh, beberapa orang bahkan melihat kami sinis, dan semua orang yang melihat kami aneh adalah Gryffindor.

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang berkata sesuatu seperti pengkhianat dan semacamnya. Aku bisa merasakan Granger merasa tidak nyaman, aku menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menariknya berjalan lebih cepat ke asrama kami.

Aku mendudukkan Granger yang sebentar lagi terlihat akan menangis di sofa, meletakkan barang bawaan kami dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Granger!" aku memaksanya menghadapku. "Kau tidak boleh menangis!" aku merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya atau orang-orang disekitarmu bukankah berarti mereka yang tidak cukup baik untukmu?" Aku berusaha meyakinkannya kalau segerombolan Gryffindor yang tidak bisa menghagainya tidak pantas untuk ditangisi.

Aku menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Ia berbisik.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong?" Aku tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Granger tersenyum. "Kalau jawaban bohong?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin berbuat baik?" aku jelas-jelas bebohong.

"Lalu jawaban jujurnya?" Granger bertanya lagi.

Aku meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan tanganku, aku melihat kemata cokelat di depanku. "Aku menyukaimu Granger."

Granger terlihat kaget atas ucapanku, ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kemudian membukanya lagi, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Kau terlihat seperti ikan." Aku meledeknya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Granger bertanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk.

Granger tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum.

Granger menciumku.

Kalian tidak percaya?

Granger menciumku cepat, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, aku bahkan belum sempat mengedipkan mataku dan ia sudah menarik bibirnya lagi. Hermione Granger baru saja menciumku.

Wajahnya langsung berubah merah. Ia melihatku seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Ia lalu akan berdiri dan pergi, sepertinya karena malu, ia baru akan berjalan pergi saat aku menahan tangannya.

Aku menariknya agar duduk lagi, dan menciumnya kali ini. Aku mencium Granger kali ini. Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan diriku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut di bibirku.

Granger kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku tersenyum dan ia juga tersenyum. Aku menarik bibirku dan kemudian kami saling menatap.

"Draco." Granger berbisik.

"Hermione." Aku memanggil Granger Hermione.

" _Kiss me again_." Granger berbisik dan tersenyum sambil melihat mataku, dan aku tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Aku menciumnya lagi.

.

Hermione Granger resmi menjadi kekasihku.

Hampir seluruh Hogwarts memandang kami aneh, Mayoritas Slytherin tersenyum setiap melihat kami berdua, dan seluruh Gryffindor melirik garang jika kami lewat. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada Slytherin yang berani menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka atas hubungan kami. Dan tentu saja semua Gryffindor akan marah karena _Gryffindor Princess_ mereka direbut oleh _Slytherin Prince_.

Aku sedang duduk di meja makan Slytherin, Pansy dan Daphne sedang membicarakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membuat rambut Hermione lebih rapih.

"Apa kita harus membuat rambutnya lurus?" Pansy berseru.

"Tidak, kurasa kita harus tetap mempertahankan rambut keritingnya, hanya saja mungkin kita bisa membuat volumenya lebih kecil dan membuat warnanya lebih keemasan." Daphne memberi pendapat.

Aku tersenyum, sepertinya mereka berdua menganggap Hermione sebagai boneka baru mereka, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan ini, jika mereka bisa membuat Hermione lebih cantik lagi kenapa tidak?

Granger kemudian muncul di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, Granger kemudian melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor yang hampir semua penghuninya melihat sinis ke arahnya.

Aku baru akan melambaikan tanganku untuk mengajaknya duduk di meja kami saat Pansy terlebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Hermione…" Pansy melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat agar ia duduk dengan kami. Granger tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah meja kami.

Pansy dan Daphne menggeser posisi duduk mereka untuk membiarkan Granger duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dan tepat di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Daphne bertanya.

"Aku harus membantu Professor…. Dengan beberapa tugas murid tahun ke empat." Granger menjelaskan dan mulai mengambil roti di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ugh, Hermione berhentilan merepotkan dirimu sendiri." Blaise yang duduk disamping kananku berkata sambil mengunyah.

Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Well, kau tidak perlu membantu semua orang kau kenal, biarkan saja mereka melakukan tugasnya sendiri." Kata Theo yang duduk disamping kiriku menjelaskan maksud Blaise.

Pansy dan Daphne mengangguk. "Kau bahkan hampir melewatkan makan siang, bagaimana jika kau melewatkan makan siang? Kau akan lapar sampai makan malam." Kata Daphne menjelaskan.

Draco tertawa pelan. Sejak kapan semua temannya jadi perhatian sekali pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. Aku tahu ia senang mendapat perhatian dari teman-teman barunya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah apel melayang dari meja Gryffindor ke arah punggung Hermione.

 _"Reducto."_

 _"Bombarda."_

 _"Confringo."_

Aku mengarahkan tongkatku bersamaan dengan Theo dan Blaise ke arah apel yang akan segera mengenai punggung Hermione.

Semua orang kemudian melihat ke arah apel yang hancur berantakan tak tersisa.

"Ada apa?" Hermione tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku berdiri akan segera menghampiri Seamus Finnigan yang melemparkan apel itu pada Hermione.

"Draco." Blaise menahanku.

"Apa Blaise? Kau tidak lihat si brengsek itu melemparkan apel ke arah Hermione." Aku marah dan melepaskan cengkraman Blaise lalu dengan cepat menuju ke arah meja Gryffindor.

"Siapa yang melemparkan apel?" Hermione bertanya lagi pada Blaise.

"Finnigan." Blaise memberitahu dan dengan cepat mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku berjalan dan menghampiri Finnigan yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Aku menarik kerahnya dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Apa maumu?" aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak meng- _Avada_ -nya sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya melempar apel ke arah si pengkhianat." Kata Finnigan santai diiringi gelak tawa seisi meja Gryffindor.

"Draco…" Hermione sudah berdiri disampingku dan menahan tanganku yang sebentar lagi akan menyodorkan tongkatku ke tenggorokan Finnigan.

"Draco, sudahlah." Hermione berkata pelan.

Aku mempererat tanganku di kerah kemeja Finnigan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya atau paling tidak meng- _crucio_ -nya. Ugh. Aku menaikkan tongkatku tepat di depan tenggorokkannya dan seketika itu senyumnya menghilang.

Hampir semua orang disekitar situ sudah mengeluarkan dan menggenggam tongkat mereka erat-erat, kalau-kalau aku melakukan sesuatu.

"Draco sudahlah, sudah." Hermione berusaha menurunkan tongkatku dari leher Finnigan.

"Kau lihatkan? Kau baru saja melempar apel ke arahnya dan ia masih menahanku untuk tidak membunuhmu. Hermione memang terlalu baik untuk sekumpulan sampah macam kalian." Aku kemudian pergi dan menarik Hermione bersamaku.

Aku menuju common-room dan Hermione berjalan disampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jantungku berdegup kencang, rasanya aku harus menghancurkan sesuatu.

Hermione menggumamkan password asrama kami dan kemudian menyuruhku duduk, ia kemudian mengambil air putih dan menyuruhku minum. Sepertinya ia tahu aku sedang berusaha keras mengontrol amarahku.

Setelah menghabiskan air yang diberikan Hermione, ia duduk di atas meja di depanku dan melihat kearahku.

"Draco." Hermione memanggil namaku, nadanya terdengar seperti sedang menyadarkan seseorang yang kerasukan.

Aku tidak bergeming, aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan memikirkan hal lain, aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba lari dari sini dan mencari Finnigan kemudian membunuhnya. Aku tidak bisa terima ia dengan sengaja ingin melukai Hermione, bahkan dengan sebuah apel.

"Draco, tenanglah!" Hermione berseru lagi.

Ia kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kukira akan dilakukannya. Ia duduk di pangkuanku, kedua kakinya berada di kedua sisi kakiku. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan menciumku.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru saat aku belum membalas ciumannya, ia kemudian menggerakkan bokongnya yang ada tepat di atasku dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmhh…" aku menyahut, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya kemudian membalas ciumannya. Hermione kemudian memindahkan bibirnya ke rahang bawahku dan mencium daguku.

"Kau masih marah?" Ia berbisik di telingaku pelan.

"Tidak." Kataku kemudian meraba bokongnya pelan.

"Kau masih ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu?" Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, aku bisa merasakan payudaranya di dadaku.

"Tidak." Aku mulai kehilangan kata-kata. Aku menyelipkan tanganku kebawah roknya. "Granger…" aku menciumi lehernya, menghirup aroma strawberry dari parfumnya.

"Dracohh…" Hermione mulai mendesah saat aku meremas bagian belakangnya pelan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak dan melepas kancing bajuku.

 _Ugh, Hermione Granger is a Minx._

Aku kemudian melepaskan kaitan roknya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Hermione tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Granger…" aku baru akan protes saat ia berdiri di depanku. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini jika tidak menyelesaikannya?" aku kesal. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat ereksiku?

Granger tertawa pelan. "Tenanglah…" katanya berbisik. "Aku berencana menyelesaikannya." Katanya lagi kemudian membiarkan roknya jatuh kelantai, ia kemudian melepas dasinya, kemudian sweaternya dan kemejanya.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Hermione Granger berdiri di depanku hanya dengan bra dan _panty-_ nya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Kekamarku! Kalian percaya itu? Hermione berjalan ke kamarku hanya dengan menggunakan Bra dan Panty. Ugh, aku bisa melihat bokongnya bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan.

"Cepatlah Malfoy." katanya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Aku berlari secepat kilat masuk ke kamarku dan menemukan Granger sudah berbaring di kasur.

" _Are you sure_ Granger?" aku bertanya sebelum melompat ke kasur. Granger tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ugh. _We're having sex._

 _I love it_ , setiap detiknya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana mendegar suara desahannya, erangannya, tidak akan pernah lupa. Bagaimana merasakan halusnya permukaan kulitnya di kulitku, wajahnya yang memerah, keringat yang melapisi sekujur tubuhnya, rambutnya yang melekat di wajahnya, bagaimana ia menutup matanya, bagaimana mulutnya terbuka saat ia mencapai puncak.

Hermione Granger adalah wanita paling indah di seluruh muka bumi.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku.

.

Kami tidak terpisahkan sampai akhir tahun ajaran Hogwarts. Hermione tidak pernah berada jauh dari jangkauanku, paling tidak ada satu Slytherin di dekatnya, jika aku harus berlatih Quidittch paling tidak ada Pansy atau Daphne yang berada disampingnya. Aku kuatir salah satu dari gerombolan Gryffindor bodoh itu melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hermione.

"Draco, kau harus pergi sekarang!" Daphne dan Pansy muncul di depan common room kami, mereka bersikeras untuk membantu Hermione bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan.

"Iya… iya…" aku mengambil jasku di kamarku dan keluar dari common room, aku akan bersiap di asrama Slytherin dengan Blaise dan Theo.

Pansy dan Daphne membawa tas-tas yang aku tidak bisa menebak isinya apa, mereka tertawa dan sepertinya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pesta nanti malam.

"Tenanglah Draco, kami akan membuat Hermione menjadi perempuan paling cantik malam ini, kau hanya perlu menunggunya di depan pintu Hall." Kata Daphne mendorongku agar lebih cepat keluar.

Aku memutar mataku dan menghela nafasku, lalu berjalan pergi menuju asrama Slytherin.

Angin berhembus kencang, aku melihat keseluruhan kastil yang sudah menjadi tempatku selama tujuh tahun ini, memandang lapangan Quidittch, memandang seluruh pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar kastil, aku akan merindukan Hogwarts.

"Draco…" Crabbe berlari dari arah lapangan Quidittch.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya, sekarang kami berjalan bersama menuju asrama Slytherin.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa murid Gryffindor tahun ke enam di Quidittch pit." Kata Crabbe berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamaiku.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" aku bertanya.

"Mereka sepertinya ingin menyabotase sesuatu dan merencanakan untuk menghancurkan pidato Hermione." Crabbe berbisik.

"Kau yakin?"

Crabbe mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, Crabbe bisakah kau pergi ke Head-Room, peringatkan Pansy dan Daphne disana bahwa Gryffindor merencanakan sesuatu pada Hermione."

Crabbe mengangguk lagi, dan segera menuju ke Head-Room. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke asrama Slytherin dan meminta Goyle mengumpulkan semua murid dari tingkat empat keatas untuk berkumpul di _common-room._

"Ada apa Draco?" Blaise bertanya saat aku meletakkan bawaanku di kamarnya, kamar ini tadinya kamar kami berlima, tapi sekarang tinggal empat orang yang menempatinya. Blaise, Theo, Greg, dan Vincent.

"Gryffindor, merencanakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Theo yang sedang asik membaca dikasurnya langsung merespon.

"Entah, aku juga tidak yakin, karena itu aku mengumpulkan semua Slytherin di _common room_."

"Kudengar Potter danWeasley akan datang." Kata Blaise tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Aku tidak yakin akan apa yang kudengar.

"Potter dan Weasley akan datang, kurasa mereka datang atas undangan McGonagall dan sebagai pasangan Weasley dan Brown." Blaise menjelaskan.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, sepertinya konfrontasi tidak bisa dihindarkan malam ini.

Aku mengumpulkan semua Slytherin di ruang rekreasi dan memberi mereka satu perintah jelas. Pasang mata mereka pada Gryffindor. Mereka boleh dan tentu saja harus menikmati pesta, tapi mereka harus memperhatikan jika ada Gryffindor yang bertingkah aneh. Mereka juga harus memasang mata mereka untuk memperhatikan Hermione, dan jangan biarkan satu Gryffindor-pun mendekatinya.

Akhirnya langit mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai, aku, Blaise dan Theo sudah siap dan sudah menunggu para gadis di depan Hall.

Aku dan Hermione sudah bekerja keras untuk pesta ini, well sebenarnya Hermione yang bekerja dan aku mengganggunya. Hermione merencanakan semuanya tentang pesta ini, acaranya, dekorasinya, pengisi acaranya, beberapa prefect Slytherin, Huffelpuff juga Ravenclaw membantunya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Theo mulai tidak sabar. Orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan dengan pasangan mereka dan memasuki Hall.

"Sabarlah, kau seperti tidak mengenal Pansy dan Daphne saja." Kata Blaise.

Aku memperhatikan hampir semua orang yang melewati kami dan memasukki ballroom, memperhatikan jika mereka menunjukkan perilaku yang aneh dan jika mereka membawa sesuatu yang aneh.

"Blaise…" Pansy memanggilnya dari atas tangga. Blaise tersenyum dan berjalan ke depan tangga, Pansy menuruni tangga dan menggapai tangan Blaise yang menunggunya.

Pansy dan Blaise tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka menggunakan baju yang senada, Pansy menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna biru gelap yang warnanya sama dengan jas yang dikenakan Blaise, mereka lalu berjalan memasuki Hall. Bahkan keduanya tidak lagi melihat ke arahku dan Theo, dasar.

"Sekarang, dimana Daphne?" Theo tidak tenang, ia memang paling tidak sabar dalam menunggu sesuatu.

Aku melihat Daphne muncul di ujung tangga dan memberi isyarat pada Theo untuk melihat ke tangga. Theo tersenyum dan menyambut Daphne.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Theo bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan banyak protes." Kata Daphne memukul lengan Theo pelan.

"Aku duluan _mate_." Kata Theo padaku dan berjalan menggandeng Daphne masuk ke ballroom

"Daph, dimana Hermione?" aku bertanya sebelum mereka makin menjauh. Daphne hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Aku masih berdiri menunggu Hermione. Aku terus melihat ke arah tangga, kapan Hermione turun dan menunjukkan batang wajahnya. Aku mendengar suara dan melihat siapa yang muncul.

Ginny Weasley dan Lavender Brown. Kedua perempuan menyebalkan itu menuruni tangga sambil tertawa melengking satu sama lain. Dari arah pintu masuk Weasley dan Potter masuk.

Ginny melambaikan tangannya, Potter dan Weasley mendekat ke arah tangga. Keempat orang itu kemudian bercengkrama. Aku ingin muntah melihat mereka bicara dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Potter kemudian menyadari keberadaanku, ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan dengan Weasel perempuan memasuki ballroom, Weasel dan Brown juga memasuki ballroom dibelakangnya.

Sekarang dimana Hermione? Apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ugh. Apa aku harus mengecek ke ruangannya? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar beberapa orang berdecak kagum.

Aku melihat ke atas tangga.

Hermione Granger berdiri di ujung atas tangga dan tersenyum ke arahku. Dan aku yakin aku sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Hermione menggunakan dress berwarna merah. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lebih cantik lagi dari ini.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata dan bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, aku baru menyadari aku seharusnya menunggunya di depan tangga saat ia hampir sampai ke bawah.

Aku kemudian berjalan dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hermione…" aku tersenyum.

"Draco…" Ia membalas senyumanku dan menggapai tanganku.

"Kau cantik sekali. " aku tidak punya pujian lain lagi.

Ia tersenyum dan pipinya memerah. "Terimakasih, kau juga tampan."

"Well, kalau itu semua orang juga sudah tahu."

Hermione tertawa pelan. " _Prat._ "

Kami kemudian memasuki Ballroom diiringi tatapan orang-orang.

"Angkat wajahmu." Aku berbisik agar Hermione berjalan tegak dan mengabaikan semua orang disekeliling kami, aku kemudian menuntunnya ke meja kami di bagian paling depan.

Kami duduk dengan Blaise dan Pansy. Beberapa guru dan karyawan Hogwarts duduk di meja di sekitar kami.

Potter dan Weasley juga duduk tidak jauh dari kami. Dan dari semenjak kami masuk mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari Hermione, Hermione-ku.

Crabbe dan Goyle bersama pasangan mereka duduk tepat di meja Potter dan Weasley, mereka berdua memberi tanda padaku bahwa semuanya masih aman dan mereka akan memastikan Potter dan Weasley tidak akan membuat masalah.

Acara berjalan lancar dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali, bahkan saat Hermione sebagai lulusan terbaik memberikan wawancara tidak ada masalah, sepertinya Slytherin sudah melakukan pekerjaan baik untuk mencegah sabotase yang direncanakan Gryffindor.

Aku dan Hermione berdansa semalaman, meskipun beberapa kali Hermione mengeluh tentang Potter dan Weasley yang sepertinya ingin bicara dengannya.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Aku berbisik pelan.

"Aku masih sulit percaya kalau kita di sini sekarang, kau dan aku." Kata Hermione melihat kemataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Hermione, terimaksih sudah memberiku kesempatan." Aku berbisik.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya ke pipiku dan mengelus pipiku pelan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku telah memberimu kesempatan." Hermione berbisik. "Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku memberimu kesempatan."

Aku mencium keningnya, dan saat itu Potter berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan Hermione.

"Hermione, kita harus bicara!" Potter berusaha menarik tangan Hermione.

"Potter, lepaskan tanganmu." Aku menarik tangan Hermione yang satunya lagi.

"Malfoy, aku ingin bicara dengan Hermione, jangan ikut campur." Potter memegang tongkatnya.

Aku baru akan memaki Potter saat Hermione menahanku. "Draco, aku akan bicara dengan Harry, tidak apa-apa." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Harry?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kita tidak bisa bicara disini." Potter berkata. Hermione melihatku lagi kemudian diam. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin meninggalkanku tapi ia perlu bicara dengan Potter.

"Harry, aku akan bicara denganmu di luar, tapi Draco harus ikut." Hermione berkata lagi.

Aku menyeringai melihat ke arah Potter yang kesal.

 _"Fine."_ Potter kesal dan berjalan keluar. Aku menggandeng tangan Hermione dan kami berjalan keluar Ballroom dibelakang Potter.

"Hermione, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ada apa denganmu dan Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

Aku mendengus menghina.

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku Harry, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Draco, kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hermione, Malfoy pasti melakukan sesuatu kan? Apa ia menggunakan _imperius_? Hermione sadarlah." Potter berseru.

Aku mempererat genggamanku ditangan Hermione, melihatnya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri dan menyembunyikan gadis ini dibelakang punggungku dan membalikkan semua argumen Potter.

Hermione melihatku, dengan matanya ia berkata kalau ia masih bisa mengurus ini.

"Harry, kau yang sadar." Hermione berkata, nada suaranya mulai tinggi. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap sesukamu, kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku berbulan-bulan kemudian datang dan bertindak seolah-olah aku bersalah padamu. Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku tahu mana yang baik dan buruk." Hermione berseru.

Aku berusaha menahan senyuman kemenanganku.

"Hermione apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu." Potter membela dirinya.

"Tidak pernah mengabaikanku? Kau tidak membalas suratku selama berbulan-bulan, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan menikah dengan Ginny! Aku ingin tahu, apa karena sekarang kau sudah tidak perlu bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas dan menemukan Horcux maka kau membuangku Harry?" Hermione berkata pelan.

Ugh, aku bergidik, Hermione pasti terluka, tapi aku tidak peduli, meskipun sekarang Hermione sedih karena akan segera kehilangan teman baiknya secara resmi, ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan sosok teman dari teman-teman barunya. Lagipula penyihir bodoh seperti Potter tidak pantas berteman dengan Hermione, Hermione-ku.

"Hermione apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Potter berseru frustasi.

Hermione menggeleng sedih. Aku merasa sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara, maka aku menarik Hermione mendekat.

"Potter, Hermione benar, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti barang, yang setelah selesai digunakan maka dibuang. Jika kau memang menganggap Hermione sebagai temanmu, maka kau harusnya memperlakukannya dengan layak." Aku berseru, berusaha menambah dosa Potter saat itu.

Hermione memeluk lenganku. "Sudahlah Harry, kurasa jika memang kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, maka itu tidak masalah, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Ginny, dan semoga kalian bahagia." Ia lalu menarikku pergi dari situ.

Aku berjalan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang berada di lenganku, aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Harry Potter, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Aku sedang menikmati liburanku, aku berjanji akan membantu Ibuku mengurus perusahaan setelah setengah tahun, untuk setengah tahun ini aku ingin menikmati dulu masa-masa tanpa kewajiban.

Hermione menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya sekitar satu bulan, dan berjanji akan ikut denganku keliling dunia setelah itu. Ia sedang bingung, menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, ia mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di kementrian sihir, tapi aku tahu kalau ia tidak ingin bekerja bersama Potter dan Weasley.

Aku menawarkannya untuk membantuku mengurus perusahaan dan asset-asset Malfoy, tapi sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada tawaran Pansy dan Daphne membuka line fashion mereka. Entahlah, selama ia tidak berurusan dengan Gryffindor maka tidak masalah.

Aku sedang membaca di kasurku saat burung hantu milik Hermione datang dan berdiri di depan jendelaku. Aku berjalan dan berharap ia memberitahu bagaimana keadaannya atau paling tidak memberitahuku kalau ia merindukanku.

 _Draco_

 _Ugh, aku merindukanmu. Datanglah kerumahku, orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau ada acara dalam jangka waktu dekat? Beritahu aku kapan kau bisa datang._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _-Hermione._

Aku tertawa pelan, paling tidak perempuan itu memberitahunya kalau ia menrindukan dan mencintaiku. Aku segera membalas pesan Hermione, berkata kalau aku bisa datang kapan saja, termasuk malam ini.

.

Hari sabtunya aku sudah siap berangkat ke rumah Hermione, Hermione bilang ia ingin memperkenalkanku pada kedua orangtuanya, kalau aku ingin mengajaknya berlibur paling tidak aku harus bisa mengambil hati kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione menjelaskan di suratnya kalau aku bisa datang siang atau sore hari dan menginap jika mau, mereka punya beberapa kamar kosong untuk ditempati, Haha, Granger, apa kau pikir aku akan bertahan di kamar kosong itu? Tentu saja aku akan menyelinap ke kamarnya setelah orangtuanya tidur.

Aku bertanya pada Blaise apa yang harus kubawa dan kulakukan, ia punya dua orang ayah Muggleborn dan sedikit banyak bisa memberiku saran. Entah darimana Pansy mendengar bahwa aku akan mengunjungi Hermione, karena itu ia mengirimkanku buku berjudul _Bagaimana cara mengambil hati orangtua Muggle kekasihmu._

Aku hanya tertawa dan memberikan surat terimakasih padanya. Dasar menyebalkan.

Jadi aku disini sekarang, baru selesai membereskan barang-barangku yang akan ku bawa ke rumah Hermione. Daphne mengirimkanku beberapa barang Muggle yang tidak terlihat asing.

Ia mengirimkanku tas aneh yang disebut ransel yang terlihat mahal dan bagus, meskipun aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan ransel tapi aku pernah melihat bagaimana Hermione menggunakannya.

Aku mengisi tasku dengan beberapa pakaian Muggle yang juga kudapatkan dari Daphne, seperti Jeans dan sneakers, dasar perempuan.

"Hoggy." Aku memanggil peri rumahku, tidak lama Hoggy muncul dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"Apa hadiah untuk keluarga Granger sudah siap?" Aku bertanya.

"Sudah Master, Hoggy sudah membungkusnya."

"Bawa kemari kalau begitu." Aku memberinya perintah, tidak lama ia datang lagi dengan beberapa bungkusan-bungkusan besar.

Bungkusan pertama berisi beberapa Wine paling bagus yang bisa kudapatkan dari ruang penyimpanan Malfoy Manor, bungkusan kedua adalah catur sihir paling mahal yang bisa kutemui di pasaran, Hermione memberitahuku kalau ayahnya senang sekali bermain catur sihir.

Bungkusan ketiga berisi album foto yang berisi foto-foto Hermione selama di Hogwarts, aku harus sedikit bersusah payah mendapatkannya dari Colin Creevey, dengan sedikit acaman dan beberapa ratus Galleon aku bisa mendapatkan cukup banyak foto Hermione semenjak tahun keduanya.

Kedua orangtua Hermione pasti senang melihatnya, dari cerita Hermione, kedua orangtuanya suka mengoleksi foto, dan sepertinya mereka selalu merindukan Hermione yang hanya kembali saat libur musim panas dan libur natal, foto-foto ini pasti bisa membuat mereka senang.

Bungkusan ke empat berisi tas perempuan Muggle yang terbuat dari kulit, Pansy mengirimkannya padaku setelah aku mengeluh tidak tahu harus memberikan apa pada ibunya Hermione. Pansy bilang kalau ia menjamin bahwa ibunya Hermione akan menyukainya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa memberikan mereka lebih banyak lagi, tentu saja, tapi kemudian Theo menasihatiku kalau aku harus bersikap rendah hati dan menahan diriku di awal, jika hubunganku dan kedua orangtua Hermione berjalan baik setelah ini maka aku boleh lanjut memberikan banyak barang untuk mereka.

Aku membawa tas dan hadiah-hadiah itu kemudian ber- _apparating_ ke rumahku di Muggle London, keluarga kami tidak begitu sering menggunakan rumah ini, hanya untuk menyimpan mobil atau tempat bersinggah jika baru menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Hermione, disurat terakhirnya bertanya, apa aku bisa membawa mobil dan datang dengan mobil ke rumahnya, aku menyanggupi, tentu saja, ia pasti sedikit banyak ingin menunjukkan pada kedua orangtuanya kalau kekasihnya sudah mapan.

 _Squib_ yang menjaga rumah kami itu menyapaku begitu aku muncul, aku tidak buang banyak waktu dan segera menuju ke parkiran mobil, mengeluarkan mobil paling baru dan mahal yang kami miliki dan menuju ke rumah orangtua Hermione.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **It's Okay, It's Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **HPOV**

Ada begitu banyak cinta, ada cinta antara sepasang kekasih, ada cinta antara orangtua dan anak, ada cinta antara sahabat, ada juga cinta antara pemilik dan hewan peliharan, ada begitu banyak cinta.

Aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai seorang perempuan yang dicintai dan mencintai, aku dicintai oleh kedua orangtuaku, Crookshanks, Harry dan Ron, dan banyak teman-teman yang lain. Aku juga mencintai banyak orang dan banyak hal, aku mencintai kedua orangtuaku, Harry dan Ron, Crook, juga benda-benda penting seperti buku _Hogwars, A History_ pertamaku dan banyak hal lainnya.

Aku ikut serta dalam perang karena aku mencintai kebebasanku, aku juga mencintai orang-orang disekitarku sampai-sampai aku mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mereka.

Aku menghilangkan memori kedua orangtuaku karena aku mencintai mereka, aku mengirim mereka ke Australia karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, meskipun kemudian mereka mengomel padaku sehari semalam begitu aku mengembalikan ingatan mereka, tapi mereka mengakui kemungkinan akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mereka ada di posisiku, lagipula mereka memarahiku karena mereka kuatir dan terlalu menyayangiku, kedua orangtuaku dan aku saling mencintai.

Jika dipikir-pikir yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, _dulunya_ , adalah kedua orangtuaku, Harry dan Ron, kemudian Crookshanks. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau tidak semua orang layak mendapatkan cintaku.

.

Aku selalu suka belajar, mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi belajar adalah sesuatu yang penting dan menyenangkan bagiku. Aku selalu merasa ketika aku belajar aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru, yang menyenangkan, dan yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumnya.

Karena itulah akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengulang tahun ketujuhku di Hogwarts. Aku kembali sendiri, setelah bersusah payah berusaha meyakinkan Harry dan Ron, meskipun akhirnya mereka tidak ikut. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, lagipula akan ada Ginny, Neville, dan beberapa Gryffindor lainnya, setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Sebelum ini, sebelum aku menyadari apa yang akan kujalani bersama Harry dan Ron, aku selalu berekspektasi untuk menjadi Headgirl di tahun terakhirku. Aku sudah mengubur impian itu ketika kami akhirnya tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuh kami, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau McGonnagal menawarkan posisi itu padaku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku senang, bahagia, dan bangga sekali, dan yang paling penting salah satu impianku tercapai. Aku sempat mengira yang akan menjadi Headboy adalah Ravenclaw satu tahun dibawahku, tapi kemudian aku mendengar kabar kalau Malfoy juga kembali untuk mengulang tahun ketujuhnya, dan seketika itu aku tahu kalau Draco Malfoy yang akan menjadi Headboy.

Demi Merlin aku tidak bisa tidur saat malam sebelum aku kembali ke Hogwarts, di satu sisi aku tidak sabar untuk kembali, tapi disisi lain aku takut dan kuatir. Kalian benar, yang menjadi sumber masalahku kali ini adalah Draco Malfoy.

Aku takut Malfoy akan membuat masalah, aku kuatir ia akan menjadikan tahun terkahirku di Hogwarts benar-benar seperti neraka, sebelum ini aku tidak benar-benar pernah mengkuatirkan ulah-ulahnya karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai sasarannya, selalu Harry atau Ron, dan jika ia berani melakukan sesuatu padaku, Harry dan Ron pasti akan langsung berdiri membelaku, dan karena itu aku benar-benar kuatir.

Pertama, Harry dan Ron tidak ada disini, mereka tidak bisa melindungiku dari Malfoy. Kedua, aku dan Malfoy akan tinggal di asrama yang sama, kami tidak mungkin tidak berpapasan atau tidak bertemu selama setahun penuh jika kami tinggal di asrama yang sama. Konfrontasi tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Tapi aku akan berusaha berpikiran terbuka, siapa tahu Malfoy bisa bertindak sedikit dewasa, siapa tahu ia bisa menahan dirinya, siapa tahu kami berdua bisa bersikap _civil_ satu sama lain, aku tidak ingin berprasangka buruk padanya, atau pada siapapun.

.

Aku dan Malfoy pertama kali bertemu lagi di kereta menuju Hogwarts, saat pertama kali berpapasan ia hanya mengangguk sopan padaku kemudian pergi ke kompartemen yang berisi teman-teman Slytherinnya dan meninggalkanku di Kompartemen khusus _heads._

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Malfoy tidak mencari masalah denganku pada kesempatan pertama yang didapatnya, semoga ia akan tetap sopan seperti ini, semoga ia tidak akan mencari-cari masalah lagi denganku, dan semoga aku bisa melalui tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts ini dengan tenang.

Kami kemudian memimpin rapat _prefect_ bersama, dan seperti suatu keajaiban, Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak mencari masalah denganku, ia bersikap sopan, baik, dan tidak sekalipun memanggilku Mudblood, dan apapun yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy, perubahan apapun itu, aku berharap perubahan ini permanen, setidaknya sampai mereka lulus.

.

Suatu malam, setelah kembali dari makan malam, aku melihat Draco duduk di ruang tamu kami, dengan mangkuk besar yang dipenuhi dengan strawberry. Ugh, aku menginginkannya, apa aku harus meminta satu buah? Satu buah saja. Aku baru akan membuka mulutku dan meminta satu buah saja, saat kemudian aku menyadari kalau kemungkinan Malfoy tidak akan mau membagi makanannya, jadi aku kembali kekamarku, dan mengubur keinginanku meminta strawberry yang benar-benar terlihat segar dan menggiurkan itu.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku kembali dari program tutoring aku kembali disapa oleh Draco Malfoy dan strawberrynya, Ugh, aku sudah hampir seminggu tidak makan Strawberry dan hal itu menyiksaku. Aku kembali mempertimbangkan untuk bertanya langsung padanya apa aku boleh meminta strawberrynya atau tidak, tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau kami tidak berteman atau semacamnya, jadi aku kembali ke kamarku.

"Jangan bercanda Hermione! itu kan Malfoy." Aku bergumam pelan sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

Keesokan harinya lagi, aku berdiri lama di depan pintu asrama kami, menyiapkan diriku agar tidak tergoda dengan Strawberry yang dimakan Malfoy, aku akan langsung masuk, dan langsung menuju ke kamarku tanpa menoleh atau melirik kearah Malfoy.

Kemudian aku masuk ke ruang tengah asrama kami dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamarku tanpa melihat ke arah Malfoy.

"Granger? Kau mau?" Draco bertanya dengan nada sambil lalu, sambil mengangkat strawberry yang benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri sebelum masuk ke kamarku.

"Boleh?" Aku bertanya, tidak yakin apa Malfoy benar-benar menawarkan strawberry itu padaku.

"Tentu saja. Ambilah kalau kau mau." Katanya normal.

Aku mempertimbangkannya sebentar, apa mungkin Malfoy memasukkan racun pada Strawberry itu? Atau sesuatu seperti ramuan yang akan membuatku malu atau sakit atau semacamnya?

Aku menghela nafasku berusaha berpikir logis, jika strawberry itu beracun ia tidak mungkin memakannya dengan lahap, lagipula belakangan ini ia sama sekali tidak mencari masalah denganku, mungkin ia benar-benar tulus menawarkan Strawberry itu, lagipula kan Malfoy tidak tahu aku menyukai Strawberry.

Jadi aku berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sofa tepat di depan Malfoy dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih satu strawberry di mangkuk, di meja di depan kami.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka strawberry Malfoy." aku berseru sebelum memasukan satu strawberry bulat-bulat kemulutku.

"Ehmmmm…" Aku mengerang ketika rasa asam-manis strawberry yang kukunyah menyapu seluruh lidahku.

Malfoy tertawa pelan. "Kurasa kau tidak tahu banyak tentangku Granger."

Begitulah awalnya kami mengobrol lama sekali, aku dan Malfoy mengobrol sambil memakan strawberry yang ada di meja, kami membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari rapat _prefect_ besok malam, persiapan N.E.W.T, guru DADA yang badannya bau, dan beberapa materi pelajaran yang sebenarnya membosankan, tapi sepertinya kami tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain pada saat pertama kali kami benar-benar mengobrol satu sama lain.

Aku sedang mendengarkan Draco bicara tentang pertandingan Quidditch akhir pekan ini saat aku menyadari sudah tidak ada strawberry tersisa di mangkuk di depan kami.

Seketika aku merasa bersalah."Oh, Malfoy, aku minta maaf, aku tidak sadar dan tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika sudah berhubungan dengan strawberry." Aku berseru tidak enak.

Malfoy tertawa, "Tidak masalah Granger." Katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Aku bertanya ragu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menghabiskan semua strawberrynya begitu saja?

"Iya, tentu saja, lagipula aku mulai muak, peri rumahku terus menerus mengirim strawberry, bisa kau bayangkan? Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma strawberry saat aku buang air besar." Malfoy berseru

Aku tertawa.

Draco Malfoy terdengar lucu.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Aku akan mengingat hari itu sebagai hari pertama aku tertawa karena Draco Malfoy

Akhirnya setelah berjanji akan membantu menghabiskan kiriman strawberry berikutnya, aku pamit dan kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

Itulah malam pertama ritual kami dimulai.

Setelah malam itu, ada maupun tidak ada strawberry kami selalu mengobrol di _common-room,_ terkadang sambil mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar belajar atau sekedar membicarakan tentang hal-hal di sekitar kami.

Aku dan Malfoy selalu mengobrol sampai larut malam, sampai aku benar-benar mengantuk lalu pamit ke kamarku.

.

Aku menarik nafasku panjang dan menunggu sampai semua burung hantu berhenti terbang, dan tidak ada. Masih tidak ada burung hantu dengan surat dari Harry maupun Ron. Apa mungkin surat mereka ada di _owlery?_

Aku sudah hampir tiga bulan di Hogwarts dan tidak ada sedikitpun kabar dari kedua orang yang menyebut mereka sahabatku itu, mereka tidak pernah membalas suratku, dan tidak pernah mengirim surat duluan. Well, tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana kabar dan keadaan mereka, karena mereka berdua selalu ada di koran dan di majalah tapi aku ingin mereka membalas suratku.

Ugh, aku memperhatikan semua orang disekitarku yang mendapat surat dari keluarga atau teman mereka, sementara aku hanya menatap kosong. Baiklah, sebelum kembali ke asrama nanti malam aku akan mengecek _owlrey._

.

Aku menangis di kamar mandi seperti idiot, perasaanku campur aduk antara sedih dan kesal. Sepertinya memang Harry dan Ron sudah melupakanku, tidak ada surat sama sekali.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di ketuk, itu pasti Draco, apa ia ingin menggunakan kamar mandi? Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Granger? Apa kau di dalam?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Draco.

"Granger? Ada apa? Kau sedang menangis?"Draco bertanya lagi.

Tidak lama aku keluar, membasuh mukaku sebisaku, tapi aku tahu mataku terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya, aku bisa mendengar nada kuatir dari suaranya, apa Draco kuatir padaku?

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku berseru, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Draco menghalangiku. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Malfoy!" Aku bersikeras dan berusaha pergi.

Draco tetap menghalangiku. Aku melangkah ke kiri ia juga ke kiri, aku melangkah ke kanan ia juga ke kanan. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau menangis?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafasnya, apa aku bisa menceritakan masalahku padanya?.

"Aku kira kita teman." Draco berseru, aku mempertimbangkannya, beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku dan Draco memang jadi cukup dekat, tapi apa aku bisa menceritakan masalahku padanya? Apa kami sedekat itu?

Aku menghela nafasku lagi.

"Kalau kau menganggap aku sebagai temanmu, maka sebaiknya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Draco berkata tegas

Aku menghela nafasku lagi.

"Granger, aku bersumpah jika kau menghela nafasmu sekali lagi…"

"Mandilah dulu!" Aku berseru pelan. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau mandi."

Aku duduk di _Common Room_ menunggu Draco selesai mandi, setahuku ia mandi lama sekali, bisa lebih dari dua puluh menit, sangat lama untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, tapi tidak lama ia keluar dan sudah selesai mandi.

" _I'm sad_." aku memulai.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, kalau kau gembira kau tidak akan membuat matamu bengkak di kamar mandi kan?" Draco berseru sarkas.

Aku memutar mataku dan ia memulai ceritaku.

"Harry dan Ron, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih punya teman disini. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau aku masih ada. Bisa kau bayangkan? Tidak ada satupun surat dari mereka selama tiga bulan! Tapi mereka –terutama Ron- muncul di koran hampir setiap hari. Aku tidak minta mereka mengirimkan surat setiap hari, satu kali seminggu sudah cukup, atau paling tidak satu kali sebulan juga aku masih bisa terima, atau paling tidak satu surat saja dalam tiga bulan ini, tapi tidak, mereka bahkan tidak membalas suratku. Apa mereka sibuk sekali sampai menulis surat singkat saja tidak sempat?"

Aku menumpahkan semua isi hatiku, aku benar-benar kesal dan sedih sekali karena kedua orang itu, menyebut diri mereka sebagai sahabatku tapi malah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Paling tidak satu surat, satu surat saja. Tapi tidak, tidak ada surat dari _The Choosen One_ ataupun _King Weasley_." Aku berseru, menahan tangisku.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk." Draco terdengar kuatir dan sedikit bingung.

"Apa? Sibuk? Bagaimana mungkin mereka sibuk selama tiga bulan tapi sempat melakukan pemotretan untuk cover Witch Weekly? Bagaimana mungin mereka sibuk tapi Ron selalu terlihat berganti-ganti perempuan setiap malam? Bagaimana mereka sibuk tapi Ron bisa meluncurkan Autobiografi bodohnya? Harry bahkan sepertinya lupa memberitahuku tapi ingat memberitahu Skeeter bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Ginny setelah perempuan itu lulus. Mereka seharusnya bisa menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk mengirimiku surat. Apa susahnya menyediakan waktu lima menit sebelum tidur atau sebelum beraktivitas atau saat jeda makan siang untuk mengirim selembar surat bertuliskan ; Hermione, apa kabar?"

"Atau mungkin mereka…" Draco menggantung kalimatnya ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin mereka melupakanmu." Draco berseru dan seketika aku tahu kalau dugaanku memang tepat, sepertinya Harry dan Ron benar-benar sudah melupakanku, Draco Malfoy bahkan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Granger, mungkin mereka melupakanmu karena terlalu terlena dengan popularitas baru mereka, lagipula mereka bukan satu-satunya teman yang kau miliki kan?" Draco bertanya.

Sial, kenapa Draco mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa dia sengaja?

"Jadi mereka satu-satunya teman yang kau punya?" Draco bertanya terkejut.

Aku memang tidak punya banyak teman, sahabatku hanya Harry dan Ron, aku bahkan tidak punya teman dekat perempuan. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi, bahkan dua temanku itu sudah melupakanku dan meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Well…Aku tidak begitu pandai berteman." Aku berseru pelan, mengakui kekuranganku.

" _Oh My_ , Granger akhirnya mengakui ia tidak begitu pandai dalam suatu hal." Draco bercanda.

Aku tersenyum kemudian melemparkan bantal sofa ke arahnya. "Sial."

Draco Malfoy membuatku sejenak melupakan dua orang yang menyebut diri mereka itu temanku.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami menjadi dekat, aku mulai benar-benar dekat dengan Draco, dan anehnya, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya senang, tapi aku benar-benar senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Anehnya lagi, hampir semua Slytherin mulai bertindak berbeda padaku, tidak ada lagi yang melirikku sinis atau berkomentar yang tidak-tidak. Beberapa memang masih mengabaikanku, tapi bahkan ada beberapa yang menyapaku jika berpapasan di koridor.

Aku yakin ini pasti perintah Draco, kemungkinan besar ia memerintahkan semua Slytherin bersikap baik padaku, untuk saat ini aku ingin percaya bahwa alasan ia melakukan ini karena ia menganggapku sebagai temannya, dan semoga ia memang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku tanpa ada alasan lain.

Berkebalikan dengan seluruh Slytherin yang tibat-tiba menjadi baik, seluruh Gryffindor mulai bertindak aneh, beberapa mulai melihatku aneh, terkadang aku mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari mereka, beberapa bahkan benar-benar mengabaikanku. Aku mulai kuatir kalau aku di masukkan ke asrama yang salah.

Seandainya dulu _sorting hat_ memasukkanku ke Ravenclaw, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik.

Aku mulai benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Harry juga Ron. Tapi setiap harinya aku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, dan meskipun aku tahu kalau ini akan terdengar jahat, aku mulai menyesal berteman dengan mereka.

Aku mulai merasa seperti barang. Dulu mereka selalu berada di dekatku, memintaku membantu mereka dengan tugas-tugas mereka, mendatangiku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka, tapi ketika sekarang tidak ada lagi masalah, mereka membuangku begitu saja, seperti pastik yang sudah selesai digunakan.

"Granger? Apa kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas akhir DADA ini?" Draco berdiri di depanku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah punya tema?" Aku bertanya, dengan senang hati membantunya. Membantu Draco berbeda dengan membantu Harry apalagi Ron. Draco menjadikanku teman diskusi, ia selalu sudah memiliki tema dan dasar yang kuat dan biasanya hanya memastikan beberapa hal.

Draco mengangguk lalu duduk di depanku, kami berdiskusi di perpustakaan sampai hari gelap.

.

Aku sedang bersiap-siap sebelum menuju ke kelas, aku tinggal memakai dasiku dan menguncir rambutku saat tiba-tiba Draco berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"Granger, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disini." Draco berseru kencang.

Astaga, aku sadar kalau meninggalkan bekas pembalutku di wastafel

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan setengah berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merah. Draco hanya tertawa-tawa ke arahku.

Ia mengajakku pergi ke kelas bersama tapi aku menolaknya karena aku masih malu dan tiba-tiba perutku sakit.

Akhirnya aku datang terlambat, perutku benar-benar sakit, aku keringat dingin dan lemas. Aku memasuki ruangan kelas dan melihat kesekeliling kelas dan semua kursi sudah penuh selain kursi disamping Crabbe.

Draco langsung menyuruh Goyle yang duduk disampingnya untuk pindah ke samping Crabbe, ia lalu melambaikan tangan padaku, memberi tanda agar aku duduk disampingnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk disampingnya, hampir di setiap kelas aku selalu duduk disamping Draco meskipun semua Gryffindor melirikku garang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco berbisik.

Aku mengangguk, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, sesakit apapun aku terbiasa mengatakan tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey." Draco menyarankan, aku bisa mendengar kalau ia kuatir, apa mungkin Draco benar-benar kuatir padaku?

"Aku akan ke madam Pomfrey setelah kelas ini selesai." Aku berseru, lagipula tanggung, kurasa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai kelas ini selesai.

Draco hanya menggeleng.

Aku berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan dan mencatat beberapa hal penting, tapi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku juga mulai berkeringat dingin. Draco mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya dan memberikan itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan cepat dan menghapus keringat di sekitar kening dan leherku.

Draco tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Aku kaget dan melihat ke arah Draco. Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba bersikap baik padaku, teman tidak bergandengan tangan seperti ini, aku beberapa kali berpegangan tangan dengan Harry dan Ron, hanya saja biasanya keadaan sedang buruk atau semacamnya, anehnya aku bisa merasakan kalau Draco memegang tanganku dengan tulus. Sepertinya ia memang tulus berteman denganku.

Aku dan Draco berpengan tangan sepanjang kelas, Aku lalu kembali berusaha fokus menahan sakit perutku. Saat tiba-tiba perutku terasa terlalu sakit, aku refleks meremas tangannya, Draco balas meremas tanganku, semacam tanda bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, dan entah mengapa aku menyukainya, aku tersenyum meskipun perutku benar-benar sakit.

.

Draco kemudian bersikeras mengantarku ke Madam Pomfrey setelah kelas kami berakhir.

"Astaga Mr. Malfoy, apa yang terjadi dengan Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan singkat padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang mengalami _period_ -ku, dan perutku sakit sekali." Aku menjelaskan pelan, takut akan reaksi Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, Miss Granger, aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan strawberry saat sedang datang bulan, tingkat asam-nya akan membuat sakit perutmu semakin menjadi-jadi." Madam Pomfrey mengomeliku pelan sambil menyiapkan ramuan obat.

"Ugh.. Granger, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa makan strawberry saat sedang datang bulan?" Draco berseru, ia terdengar kesal, nadanya terdengar sama seperti saat ibuku memarahiku.

"Mr. Malfoy kalian kan tinggal di asrama yang sama, tolong perhatikan dia sedikit, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi padanya." Kata Madam Pomfrey yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kesini.

Draco meliriku garang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia tidak akan membagi strawberrynya lagi.

"Dulu Mr. Potter atau Mr. Weasley bisa mengantarnya kesini, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak disini, untung kau mau mengantarnya kemari." Kata Madam Pomfrey meracau.

 _"I'm not giving you any strawberry again."_ Draco memberitahuku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa meninggalkannya sekarang, ia harus beristirahat paling tidak sampai makan siang atau lebih." Kata Madam Pomfrey menyuruh Draco pergi.

"Apa aku bisa beristirahat dikamarku saja?" Aku bertanya.

Madam Pomfrey melirik kami berdua dengan curiga. "Well, jika Mr. Malfoy bisa membantumu menuju ke kamarmu kenapa tidak?"

.

Aku terbangun saat hari sudah sore, aku lalu ingat bagaimana Draco menggendongku ke kamarku.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya, lengannya yang kuat, aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Kami tidak banya bicara sepanjang Draco menggendongku, aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

Aku berusaha fokus, tidak, salah, maksudku aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, aroma tubuh Draco, dan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan kepalaku dengan benar.

Aku ingat ia membaringkanku di kasur tapi kemudian sepertinya aku langsung tertidur akibat efek ramuan yang diberikan madam Pomfrey.

Aku terbangun dan hari sudah sore, Draco kemungkinan menghadiri kelas atau latihan Qudditch.

Aku baru akan bangkit berdiri saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarku di ketuk.

"Siapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Hermione? Kau sudah bangun? Boleh aku masuk?" Draco bertanya dari luar.

"Masuklah." Aku memberitahu.

Draco membuka pintu kamarku dengan baki berisi makanan di tangannya. "Apa kau lapar?" Draco bertanya berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Draco membawa baki berisi makanan untuk orang lain.

Aku duduk di kasurku.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali?" Aku bertanya menggodanya.

Draco melirikku garang. Aku tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat strawberry lagi setelah ini." Draco memberitahuku.

Aku tertawa. Draco meletakkan baki berisi makanan itu di dekatku. "Hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan, makan siang sudah lewat dan makan malam belum datang, jadi tidak ada begitu banyak makanan di dapur." Draco memberitahuku.

"Terimakasih banyak Draco."

.

"Gin, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan menikah dengan Harry?" Aku berusaha bertanya pada Ginny saat makan siang.

Ginny melihatku kesal. "Apa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Harry kau harus tahu?" Ginny berseru.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Bukan begitu Gin, tapi bukankah pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang besar? Apa salahnya memberitahuku secara langsung sebelum memberitahu media?"

"Jujur ya Hermione, aku bahkan tidak ingin kau datang ke pernikahanku, kenapa kau selalu bertindak seakan-akan kau orang paling pentin dalam hidup Harry dan Ron? Kau harus belajar melepaskan mereka, apa kau pikir bisa selamanya mengontrol Harry dan Ron?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ginny memukul meja. "Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh! Kau bukan pusat dari dunia Harry atau Ron, berhentilah mengganggu mereka."

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, aku mengambil bukuku lalu pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, perkataan Ginny membuatku sedih, jadi selama ini Harry dan Ron merasa seperti itu? Mereka terpaksa berteman denganku? Mereka tidak ingin lagi berteman denganku.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya saja? Kenapa mereka baru menjauhiku sekarang? Apa karena untuk mereka aku sudah tidak ada gunanya?

Aku duduk di pinggir danau, meletakkan bukuku dan menahan tangisku.

"Ehmm…ehmm."

"Malfoy?" Aku melihat Draco berdiri tidak jauh dariku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco balik bertanya.

Aku menghela nafasku dan meluruskan kakiku. Draco duduk disampingku. "Apa semua orang menganggap aku menyebalkan?" Aku bertanya, memandang ke arah danau.

"Kau tidak menyebalkan."

"Lalu kenapa semua orang tidak menyukaiku?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Tidak semua.".

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ginny." Entah kenapa belakangan ini jadi begitu mudah memberitahu Draco masalahku.

"Karena apa? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa ia dan Harry tidak memberitahuku tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, Ginny malah marah dan bertanya apa urusanku, kenapa aku ingin terus mencampuri urusan Harry."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, aku dan Harry sudah berteman dari tahun pertama, kenapa setelah semuanya berakhir, dengan mudahnya ia dan Ron melupakanku." Dengan bodohnya aku mulai menangis. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menangis untuk dua orang itu.

Draco yang sudah duduk disampingku bergerak mendekat dan merangkulku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jadi aku menangis di pelukkannya.

"Sudahlah Granger, jika memang mereka tidak lagi ingin berteman denganmu maka kau tidak perlu sedih, aku yakin kau bisa mencari teman lain yang lebih baik." Draco menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, aku menghapus air mataku, menarik nafasku, meneggakkan badanku dan menatap lurus ke danau.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau ikut aku dan beberapa temanku ke Hogsmeade?" Draco tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku kaget, sepertinya ia hanya ingin menghiburku, bagaimana mungkin Draco Malfoy mengajakku pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama? "Apa teman-temanmu tidak akan marah karena aku ikut?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Draco memberitahu. "Mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut."

Apa Malfoy sedang bermain-main? Apa dia bercanda? Dia pasti tidak serius kan?

"Kenapa kau jadi baik sekali Malfoy?"Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin kenapa aku jadi baik padamu." Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa aku hanya lelah berpura-pura."

"Berpura-pura apa?"

"Berpura-pura membencimu."

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah membenciku?" Aku bertanya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi gembira.

Draco menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak pernah benar-benar membenci siapapun. Setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku bahkan tidak pernah membencimu, kurasa aku hanya terpengaruh oleh ayahku yang sejak kecil mendoktrinku agar membenci _Muggleborn_. Tapi sebenarnya aku kemudian memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik lebih karena aku iri."

"Iri? Kau iri padaku?" Aku bertanya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Draco iri padaku?

"Yah, Well, kau seorang Muggle-born tapi kemudian kau jauh lebih pintar dari semua Pureblood, kau juga menguasai semua mantra dan mata pelajaran yang ada, kau lebih baik dari semua murid di Hogwarts, dan sepertinya karena itu aku iri padamu."

Kalimat yang baru dikatakan Draco terdengar konyol, aku tertawa, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang bodoh.

"Malfoy, asal kau tahu saja. Sebenarnya aku juga iri padamu akan satu hal." Aku berseru begitu aku bisa mengendalikan tawaku.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, aku bisa melihat rasa penasaran di wajahnya.

"Rambutmu." Aku berseru cepat, dan kemudian seperti dirasuki hantu, aku mencium pipiya dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah kastil. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah dan aku hanya berlari secepat mungkin.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencium pipinya, kami memang mulai dekat dan bersikap ramah satu sama lain, mungkin aku menciumnya kali ini karena aku merasa berterimakasih padanya, ia menghampiriku dan menghiburku, tahu aku punya masalah. Terimakasih Draco,

.

Aku semalaman memikirkan ajakan Draco untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamanya dan teman-temannya, sisi baiknya ia mungkin bisa mengenal beberapa Slytherin itu, sisi buruknya semua Gryffindor pasti akan mencari masalah dengannya jika tahu kalau ia pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan segerombolan ular.

Aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku harus melakukan apa yang ku sukai, jika aku senang berteman dengan Draco, kenapa aku harus memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan?

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar Draco dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Malfoy."

"Ada apa?" Draco berseru, tidak lama membuka pintunya, sepertinya ia baru selesai bersiap-siap.

"Apa kita jadi ke Hogsmeade?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Draco mengangguk, ia tersenyum dan membuat dadaku berdebar. "Tentu saja, apa kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk, aku sudah memakai jacketku dan sepatuku.

"Ayolah kalau begitu." Aku kaget saat Draco menarik tanganku ke arah pintu.

"Pelan-pelan." Aku berseru saat Draco berjalan terlalu cepat, kakiku tidak sepanjang kakinya dan ia berjalan seperti dikejar hantu.

"Hey Guys.." Draco menyapa teman-temannya, Crabbe dan Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Daphne dan Pansy.

Crabbe dan Goyle tersenyum dan menyapaku dengan sopan, aku tahu ini pasti perintah Draco, ia terlalu baik, ia pasti menyuruh dua anak buahnya untuk memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Blaise tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyalamku, aku kaget saat ia tiba-tiba mencium tanganku, well kurasa ia pasti memang dibesarkan dengan etika yang benar, dan lagipula aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Pansy dan Daphne, aku tahu mereka pasti merasa canggung dengan kehadiranku, tapi tak urung tersenyum padaku juga, kalau tidak salah keduanya pernah terlibat hubungan tertentu dengan Draco, tapi apa urusanku?

.

"Parkinson, kalau kau belum pernah mencoba kopi luwak maka kau belum merasakan kopi yang sebenarnya." Aku berseru.

Daphne menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau belum pernah mencoba kopi luwak Pansy, ugh, apa aku perlu mengajakmu minum kopi luwak libur natal ini?" Daphne juga berseru.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mencoba meminumnya, ugh apa kalian tidak jijik?" Pansy berseru.

Kami kemudian pergi ke _Three Broomsticks_ Dan memesan beberapa _butterbeer_ dan beberapa makanan.

Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, aku Pansy dan Daphne tiba-tiba terlibat berbagai percakapan yang menarik, aku tidak menyangka mereka menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, kami mulai dengan hal-hal ringan seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Hogsmeade hari ini, kemudian berlanjut dengan hal-hal yang selama ini tidak bisa kubicarakan dengan siapapun.

Satu-satunya teman perempuan yang kumiliki mungkin hanya Ginny dan Luna, dan mereka berdua bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa kau ajak bicara tentang hal-hal _girly._ Ginny terlalu tomboy dan terlalu mementingkan Quidditchnya sementara Luna, uh, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Tapi Daphne dan Pansy terasa seperti teman lama yang baru ku kenal.

Kami tertawa membicarakan cover Witch Weekly minggu lalu yang membahas tentang perempuan maskulin, itu mungkin salah satu tema paling aneh yang pernah dibahas majalah itu dan Pansy juga Daphne setuju denganku, kami kemudian membicarakan banyak hal lainnya dan sepertinya hal itu membuat Blaise terkejut, ia beberapa kali membuka mulutnya, kaget dengan kedekatan kami yang tidak diperkirakan, _sure_ aku juga kaget tapi bukan berarti hal ini tidak menyenangkan.

"Malfoy, kurasa aku akan ikut Daphne dan Pansy ke _Hairdressing Salon_." Aku memberitahu Draco saat kami keluar dari _Three Broomstick_ , Pansy dan Daphne mengajakku kesana dan kenapa tidak? Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan perawatan dan memanjakan diriku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Draco terlihat bingung dan sedikit kuatir, aku tahu ia mungkin merasa aku adalah tanggung jawabnya dan merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkanku hanya bertiga dengan Pansy dan Daphne tapi aku kemudian bisa melihat diwajahnya bahwa ia tidak suka harus menghabiskan waktu di salon.

"Tenanglah Draco, kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau semacamnya." Kata Pansy cepat-cepat menarik tanganku.

" _Headgirl_ -mu tidak akan kekurangan sesuatu apapun saat ia kembali nanti." Kata Daphne.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah, aku tahu mungkin beberapa orang mengira hubunganku dengan Draco lebih dari teman. Uhh… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan.

Draco mengangguk tersenyum, memberikan persetujuannya, tidak lama Daphne dan Pansy menyeretku pergi. Aku menoleh ke arah Draco sekali lagi, ia melambai dan memberitahuku bahwa ia akan menungguku di _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop._

Daphne dan Pansy tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Aku bertanya.

"Draco, benar-benar menyukaimu." Pansy berkata lagi lalu tertawa.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Hermione, kau pikir Draco Malfoy, seorang Draco Malfoy akan bertindak seperti anak anjing yang sedang jatuh cinta pada semua perempuan?" Daphne bertanya.

Giliran aku yang tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, Draco tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kami hanya teman, dan belakangan ini karena ia bersikap _civil_ aku dan Draco menjadi sedikit akrab."

"Yah, terserah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Hermione, orang buta bahkan bisa melihat kalau Draco menyukaimu." Pansy berkata lagi.

Aku terdiam sepanjan jalan menuju ke salon, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Daphne dan Pansy barusan, apa mungkin? Apa Mungkin Draco menyukaiku?

Pansy dan Daphne mengenal hampir semua penyihir yang bekerja di Salon sihir itu, mereka mengenalkanku sebagai teman baru mereka, dan entah mengapa aku menyukainya.

Selama ini teman perempuanku mungkin hanya Ginny dan Luna, dan meskipun aku sering mendengar banyak murid perempuan membicarakan salon ini, aku belum pernah sempat kesini. Sering kali karena jika aku pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama Ginny, Ginny akan pergi ke toko perlengkapan Quidditch.

"Hermione, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terlebih dahulu? Rambutmu atau wajahmu?" Pansy bertanya, berdiri di depan konter, memilih perawatan yang tepat untuk kami bertiga.

"Um, entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

Pansy dan Daphne bertatapan.

.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle sudah berdiri di depan _Madam Puddifoot,_ Pansy melambai memberitahu keberadaan kami.

"Apa kalian siap untuk kembali?" Blaise bertanya.

"Well, aku dan Pansy siap." Kata Daphne. "Tapi Hermione membutuhkan beberapa Quill baru, Draco kau bisa menemaninya kan?" Daphne bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Hermione, Draco akan menemanimu, dan kami akan pulang duluan." Kata Pansy tersenyum lebar lalu menggiring semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau mau langsung pergi membeli Quill atau kita bisa minum teh dulu?" Draco bertanya, melirik _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_ yang cukup sepi.

"Kurasa teh tidak terdengar buruk." Aku tersenyum. Draco membukakan pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk duluan, dan bodohnya jantungku berdebar, tidak pernah ada satupun laki-laki yang melakukan ini untukku sebelumnya, belum ada yang pernah membukakan pintu untukku, tidak Harry, tidak Ron, well, ayahku selalu melakukannya, tapi ia tidak dihitung bukan?

Draco kemudian meletakkan tangannya di punggungku dan menunjuk salah satu meja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau, Pansy dan Daphne bisa bersikap baik satu sama lain." Draco berseru.

Aku tertawa, terbahak-bahak, karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka aku Daphne dan Pansy bisa berteman dengan baik. Pansy dan Daphne mungkin teman perempuan yang selama ini kubutuhkan, mereka tahu betul bagaimana membuat perempuan merasa cantik, Pansy Daphne memilihkan perawatan yang tepat untukku, dan aku bisa merasakannya. Rambutku terasa lebih ringan dan warnanya lebih berkilau, kuku tangan dan kakiku juga terlihat lebih berkilau, tapi mereka sepertinya tahu seleraku sehingga tidak memaksaku untuk menggunakan warna yang mencolok seperti mereka.

Pansy dan Daphne bahkan memaksau untuk melakukan perawatan wajah, tapi aku menola karena sepertinya kami sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di salon itu. Akhirnya mereka membuatku berjanji untuk pergi bersama mereka lagi minggu depan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata mereka cukup menyenangkan." Aku menjawab, kemudian bungkusan yang dibawa Draco menarik perhatianku. "Kau baru memborong permen?" Aku bertanya

"Well…" Draco membuka salah satu kantung dan mengeluarkan semacam manisan. "Apa kau sudah selesai datang bulan?" Draco menatapku dengan curiga yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja sudah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku bertanya, sedikit malu, kenapa Draco bertanya seperti itu?

Draco kemudian menyodorkan manisan Strawberry itu padaku.

"Apa ini manisan?" Aku bertanya, melihat kotak berisi strawberry di depanku lekat-lekat, air liurku sudah berkumpul di mulutku.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengambil satu strawberry dan memasukkannya langsung kemulutku, tiba-tiba saat aku menggigitnya aku merasakan sesuatu.

"Mmmhhhh…. Dra…cohhf" Aku berseru dengan mulut penuh strawberry. "Ada cokelat di dalamnya." Aku berseru pada Draco dengan rasa tidak percaya dan benar-benar senang seperti anak kecil.

" _I know you gonna like it_."

"Draco…" Aku tersenyum dan menarik kotak strawberry di meja mendekat lalu mulai mengunyah strawberry berisi cokelat di depanku. "Aku boleh menghabiskannya kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Terimakasih Draco."

" _Anytime Granger, Anytime_ "

Aku terus memakan strawberry itu sambil tersenyum senang, beberapa kali jika ada waktu, aku memang sering menyiapkan cokelat cair untuk dimakan bersama Strawberry milik Draco, tapi aku tidak menyangka Draco memikirkanku saat ia membeli manisan ini.

Kami kemudian minum teh sambil mengobrol, dan semakin lama aku semakin menyadari kalau Draco memang benar-benar menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, ia tertawa dan tersenyum seperti tanpa beban, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Terkadang, ia masih sering menggunakan terlalu banyak Sleekeasy dan membuat rambutnya mengkilap, dan meskipun ia tetap terlihat tampan, aku lebih suka melihat rambutnya jatuh alami tanpa apa-apa. Mungkin, mungkin jika nanti kami sudah lebih dekat aku bisa memberitahunya hal itu.

Ketika hari sudah agak sore akhirnya kami pergi ke _Scrivenshaft's_ dan membeli beberapa Quill kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke kastil.

Draco tidak berhenti membuatku tertawa, ia menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang terjadi padanya dengan Blaise, Pansy dan teman-temannya dari kecil, dan aku tidak bisa menolong diriku dan membandingkan selera humor Draco dengan Ron.

Draco membuatku tertawa seperti tanpa berusaha, ia juga ikut tertawa bersamaku, guyonan-guyonannya benar-benar terdengar pintar, dan yang paling penting adalah Draco tertawa saat aku melucu.

Selama ini, bersama Harry dan Ron, mereka berdua tidak pernah tertawa saat aku berusaha melucu, mereka bilang selera humorku aneh, mereka tidak mengerti maksudku, aku selalu menerimanya dan akhirnya percaya kalau selera humorku aneh, tapi Draco membuatku menyadari kalau selera humorku tidak aneh, tapi hanya berbeda.

Ketika sampai di kastil beberapa orang memperhatikan kami dengan aneh, beberapa orang bahkan melihat kami sinis, dan semua orang yang melihat kami aneh adalah Gryffindor.

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang berkata sesuatu seperti pengkhianat dan semacamnya. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman, Draco sepertinya menyadari hal ini dan menggenggam tanganku, kemudian menarikku berjalan lebih cepat ke asrama kami.

Dan meskipun tangan Draco yang berada di tanganku membuatku sedikit tenang, aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman dan sedih, bagaimana mungkin mereka menganggapku pengkhianat hanya karena aku berjalan bersama seoran Slytherin?

Draco mendudukkanku di sofa ruang tengah dan kemudian dengan bodohnya aku menangis, aku tahu aku seharusnya lebih kuat dari ini, aku tahu seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan mereka memengaruhiku dan membuatku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

"Granger! Kau tidak boleh menangis!" Draco memaksaku menghadap kearahnya, ia yang duduk di sampingku merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian berkata "Kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya atau orang-orang disekitarmu bukankah berarti mereka yang tidak cukup baik untukmu?" Draco bertanya.

Draco menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" aku berbisik, bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong?"Draco bertanya, tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Aku tersenyum, dengan mudahnya, bagaimana mungkin senyumannya membuatku tidak tersenyum. "Kalau jawaban bohong?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin berbuat baik?" Draco menjawab, tidak terdengar yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Lalu jawaban jujurnya?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Draco meraih kedua tangaku, kemudian menggenggamnya erat, ia melihat mataku kemudian berkata. "Aku menyukaimu Granger."

Aku kaget, apa ia bersungguh-sungguh? Apa ini mimpi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Kau terlihat seperti ikan." Draco meledekku.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Aku bertanya pelan, memastikan.

Draco mengangguk.

Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Draco tersenyum.

Dan entah apa yan merasukiku, aku mencium Draco.

Aku juga tidak percaya aku melakukannya, aku mencium Draco Malfoy.

Aku menarik bibirku dengan cepat, aku yakin wajahku pasti langsung berubah merah.

Aku melihat Draco dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulakukan, demi Merlin, aku malu sekali, aku baru akan pergi, kabur ke kamarku saat Draco menarikku agar duduk lagi, dan kali ini ia yang menciumku.

Draco menutup matanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian instingku menyuruhku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, maka aku melakukannya.

Draco kemudian menarik bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Draco." Aku menyebut namanya pelan.

"Hermione."

" _Kiss me again_." Aku berseru, mempererat tanganku di lehernya, dan Draco menciumku lagi.

.

Di Great Hall, semua orang langsung melihatku, Draco tersenyum ke arahku, dan hampir seisi meja Slytherin melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum, tapi berkebalikan dengan Gryffindor, mereka semua melihatku sinis.

Pansy melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, memberi tanda bahwa aku bisa duduk di meja mereka. "Hermione…"

Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk duduk di meja Slytherin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Daphne bertanya begitu aku duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise dan Theo bertanya darimana saja aku, kenapa begitu lama sampai hampir melewatkan makan siang, aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, senang karena mereka terdengar benar-benar perhatian padaku, Draco hanya tersenyum melihatku, sepertinya ia juga senang, entah kenapa.

 _"Reducto."_

 _"Bombarda."_

 _"Confringo."_

Tiba-tiba Draco, Theo dan Blaise mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke belakangku dan meledakkan sesuatu.

Aku tidak yakin ada apa, hampir semua orang kaget.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya, pada siapapun.

Draco tidak menjawabku, ia langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor.

"Seseorang melempar apel ke arahmu." Crabbe memberitahuku.

"Draco." Blaise menahan Draco.

"Apa Blaise? Kau tidak lihat si brengsek itu melemparkan apel ke arah Hermione." Draco bertanya kesal.

"Siapa yang melemparkan apel?" Aku bertanya lagi pada Blaise, aku sudah berjalan dan mendekat ke arah Theo dan Blaise yang sedang berusaha menahan Draco.

"Finnigan." Blaise memberitahu dan dengan cepat.

Draco berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Blaise, Draco kemudian dengan cepat berjalan dan menghampiri Finnigan yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Draco menarik kerahnya dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Apa maumu?" Draco bertanya, benar-benar terlihat marah

"Aku hanya melempar apel ke arah si pengkhianat." Kata Finnigan santai diiringi gelak tawa seisi meja Gryffindor.

"Draco…" Aku berdiri di samping Draco, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Draco, sudahlah." Aku berkata pelan.

Draco mempererat tangannya di kerah kemeja Finnigan. Draco menaikkan tongkatnya tepat di depan tenggorokkannya dan seketika itu senyumnya menghilang.

Hampir semua orang disekitar situ sudah mengeluarkan dan menggenggam tongkat mereka erat-erat, kalau-kalau Draco melakukan sesuatu.

"Draco sudahlah, sudah." Aku berusaha menurunkan tongkat Draco dari leher Seamus, tidak ingin Draco terkena masalah.

"Kau lihatkan? Kau baru saja melempar apel ke arahnya dan ia masih menahanku untuk tidak membunuhmu. Hermione memang terlalu baik untuk sekumpulan sampah macam kalian."Draco kemudian pergi dan menarikku pergi bersamanya.

.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya, mungkin itu salah satu malam paling indah dalam hidupku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Aku yang memulainya, aku membiarkan instingku mengambil alih.

Aku dan Draco melakukannya, dan entah mengapa, meskipun kepalaku menyuruhku fokus pada apa yang sedang kulakukan, aku terus-menerus memikirkan apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam.

Semua tergambar jelas dikepalaku, sentuhannya, ciumannya, genggamannya, cengkramannya, Draco Malfoy.

Ciuman Draco membuatku semakin haus akan ciumannya, sentuhannya membuat kulitku terasa seperti terbakar, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana merasakannya. Saat ia meneriakkan namaku, saat aku memeluknya erat, saat ia menciumku, saat kami bersatu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" Draco bertanya, saat kami makan siang bersama.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab.

Draco tertawa.

.

Aku tahu bagaimana orang-orang memanggilku di belakangku, Slytherin Princess. Aku tahu, aku yang dulu akan langsung marah begitu mendengar sebutan itu, _hell_ dulu aku bahkan marah jika aku mendegar orang-orang memanggilku Gryffindor Princess.

Tapi anehnya, sebutanku kali ini tidak membuatku kesal. Sama sekali tidak. Aku memikirkannya beberapa kali. Dan kesimpulanku hanya satu. Draco.

Draco membuat aku mengadaptasi sifat-sifatnya dengan cepat, pengaruhnya terlalu hebat, dan aku menyukainya. Draco membuatku bisa menyeringai, ia bahkan pernah memujiku, berkata kalau seringaianku benar-benar terlihat seperti aku sudah menyeringai dari bayi.

Draco membuatku lebih memikirkan kepentinganku dari pada kepentingan orang-orang lain. Dulu, jika ada yang meminta bantuanku, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati (Draco bilang dengan bodoh), terkadang bahkan sampai melewatkan makan siang atau makan malamku.

Tapi Draco membuatku sadar kalau hal itu tidak baik dilakukan, makan teratur lebih penting daripada orang lain.

Gryffindor selalu membuatku melakukan _give and give,_ mereka akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu, meminta bantuanku, melihat tugas-tugasku, memintaku mentutor mereka, pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan kemudian, sudah, selesai, habis perkara, bahkan terkadang terimakasih saja sulit untuk ku dengar.

Tapi Slytherin berbeda, Well, tentu saja mereka terlalu bangga untuk mengatakan terimakasih, dan paling-paling hanya menggumamkan _thanks_ yang tidak begitu terdengar, tapi kemudian mereka akan melakukan sesuatu atau memberikanku sesuatu.

Bahkan Crabbe yang sekarang ini paling sering meminta bantuanku untuk mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran, selalu memberikanku sekotak cokelat, paling tidak seminggu sekali, ia tidak memberitahu kalau cokelat itu adalah sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya, tapi aku tahu.

Pansy bahkan memberikanku syal berwarna hijau beberapa hari setelah aku membantunya dengan essai transfigurasinya, ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya aku tahu mereka menghargai bantuanku.

Sementara Slytherin-Slytherin lainnya akan melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk membantuku, mulai dari memberitahuku bahwa ada sebuah trik yang sudh direncakan Gryffindor untuk mengerjaiku, sampai sekedar membukakanku pintu saat tanganku penuh dengan barang bawaan.

Bukan berarti aku ingin mereka membalas jasaku atau semacamnya, tapi terkadang, mendapat penghargaan atas apa yang sudah kulakukan membuatku senang dan merasa dihargai.

Draco mengajarkanku, bahwa mungkin Gryffindor pemberani, tapi Slytherin tahu apa arti royal.

.

Sebentar lagi kami akan lulus, setelah tujuh tahun yang penuh dengan banyak hal, aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Malam ini akan ada pesta kelulusan dan Draco tidak mengajakku pergi bersama.

Selama hampir tiga minggu aku menunggunya untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku, tapi tidak. Draco Malfoy tidak sekalipun mendatangiku untuk bertanya apa aku mau pergi ke pesta kelulusan dengannya atau tidak.

Tapi anehnya ia bertindak seperti biasa, ia menggenggam tanganku, menciumku, bahkan tidur denganku, tapi tidak sekalipun menanyakan untuk pergi bersama ke pesta dansa bodoh itu.

Aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, aku tidak ingin memikirkan kalau Draco akan mengajak perempuan lain untuk pergi ke pesta, aku tidak ingin berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Draco melakukan hal itu.

Akhirnya aku mengira ia sengaja tidak bertanya karena mungkin ia tidak akan datang ke pesta kelulusan, baiklah, tidak masalah, mungkin Draco memang tidak mau datang, aku akan datang sendiri kemudian setelah beberapa lama pergi dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco.

Itu asumsiku sampai pagi hari sebelum pesta kelulusan, Draco mendatangiku, membawa dua dasi yang menurutku tidak ada bedanya lalu dengan polos dan tanpa ada beban bertanya _"Hermione, mana dasi yang lebih cocok dengan gaunmu?_ "

Jadi ternyata kekasihku yang terkadang bisa sangat bodoh itu berasumsi kami akan pergi bersama sehingga ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Menyebalkan. Aku ingin berteriak padanya, memukulnya satu dua kali karena ia terlalu bodoh, tapi aku malah menciumnya dan kami menghabiskan pagi dengan bermesraan di ruang tengah asrama _Heads._

Draco bilang tidak mungkin ia pergi ke pesta dansa dengan perempuan lain, dan hal itu membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

.

Pansy dan Daphne berjanji akan membantuku, kami bertiga akan bersiap-siap di asrama _Heads_ dan mau tidak mau Draco harus pergi. Ia menggerutu kesal tapi tidak benar-benar menolak.

Pansy dan Daphne sekarang menjadi temanku, aku tidak pernah menyangka, sama sekali tidak. Selama sisa tahun ajaran ini aku menemukan banyak hal dari mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah ku kenal dari teman-temanku di Gryffindor, well, mantan teman maksudku.

Pansy dan Daphne begitu independen, mereka memang terkadang terlihat terlalu centil dan terlalu _clingy_ pada kekasih mereka, tapi disisi lain mereka bisa berdiri untuk diri mereka sendiri, mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka berdua juga, mengajariku memeluk _keperempuananku_ dengan nyaman, mereka memberitahuku bahwa menjadi perempuan berarti bukan berarti kau harus menyembunyikan tubuhmu, mengikuti apa yang sedang disukai banyak perempuan lain bukanlah hal yang benar. Jadilah apa adanya.

Saat aku memberitahu mereka kalau sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai menggunakan sepatu _converse_ Muggle untuk berkegiatan, mereka dengan santainya menyuruhku memakainya.

Akhirnya aku melakukan beberapa perubahan dengan seragamku, aku tidak menggunakan rok super pendek atau membuka dua kancing paling atas kemejaku, tidak.

Aku mulai menggunakan _converse_ -ku, aku menjadi jarang menggunakan jubahku, kecuali jika hari benar-benar sangat dingin, aku juga jarang menggunakan sweater atau rompi seragam. Aku sekarang hanya menggunakan kemejaku saja, dengan rok dan sepatuku. _That's it._

Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan hal-hal yang lebih simpel, dan Pansy dan Daphne mendorongku untuk melakukan apapun yang kusukai.

"Hermione." Pansy menyadarkanku.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan dress berwarna merah ini, aku tidak tahu." Pansy berkata frustasi.

Aku tertawa, aku sama sekali tidak memilih gaun berwarna merah ini karena aku seorang Gryffindor, aku memilih gaun ini karena aku menyukainya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku, Pansy dan Daphne meminta izin khusus untuk pergi ke Muggle London dan membeli gaun untuk acara ini, dan kami dengan mudah mendapatkannya.

Pansy dan Daphne bercerita kalau mereka cukup sering membeli pakaian-pakaian Muggle, karena modelnya lebih beragam dan lebih penuh warna.

Aku menemukan sebuah gaun merah, tanpa lengan, aku tahu kalau gaun ini sedikit terbuka dibagian atasnya, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gaun ini dari pertama kali melihatnya. Gaun yang akan kukenakan berwarna merah, tanpa lengan dan memang ketat dari atas sampai bawah, bukan tipe gaun yang kugunakan saat , aku memilih gaun ini karena aku menyukainya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku, Pansy dan Daphne meminta izin khusus untuk pergi ke Muggle London dan membeli gaun untuk acara ini, dan kami dengan mudah mendapatkannya.

Pansy dan Daphne bercerita kalau mereka cukup sering membeli pakaian-pakaian Muggle, karena modelnya lebih beragam dan lebih penuh warna.

Aku menemukan sebuah gaun merah, tanpa lengan, aku tahu kalau gaun ini sedikit terbuka dibagian atasnya, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gaun ini dari pertama kali melihatnya. Gaun yang akan kukenakan berwarna merah, tanpa lengan dan memang ketat dari atas sampai bawah, bukan tipe gaun yang kugunakan saat _yule ball_ dulu, tapi lebih terlihat dewasa, feminim, dan sexy.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan hal ini Hermione, tapi merah terlihat bagus untukmu, luar biasa bahkan." Draco berkata saat kami berdansa, entah sudah lagu yang keberapa.

Aku tertawa dan tersenyum padanya. "Tapi tenanglah." Aku memberitahu, kemudian mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya. "Aku masih menggunakan _thong_ berwarna hijau."

Draco membelalak, aku bersikap seperti tidak mengatakan apa-apa barusan. Draco menelan ludahnya kemudian bertindak seperti aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa barusan.

Kami berdansa sepanjang malam, dari mulai lantai dansa penuh, sampai sepi, sampai penuh lagi dan sampai sepi lagi. Kami berdansa, terkadang sambil membicarakan sesuatu, terkadang hanya diam, terkadang hanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin aku dan Draco sudah mati berkali-kali sepanjang malam ini, selain memang hampir seluruh orang memperhatikan kami secara terang-terangan, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Lavender juga terus menerus melirik _\- atau dalam hal Ron, Ginny, dan Lavender adalah melotot –_ ke arah kami berdua.

"Aku masih sulit percaya kalau kita di sini sekarang, kau dan aku." Aku memberitahu Draco

"Hermione, terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan." Draco berbisik, tersenyum tulus, dan senyumannya membuatku langsung berdebar.

Ada dorongan kuat, dorongan yang akhirnya membuatku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengelus pipi Draco. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku telah memberimu kesempatan." Aku memberitahunya. "Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku memberimu kesempatan."

Draco mendekat dan mencium keningku, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Hermione, kita harus bicara!" Harry menarik tanganku.

"Potter, lepaskan tanganmu." Draco menarik tanganku yang satunya lagi.

"Malfoy, aku ingin bicara dengan Hermione, jangan ikut campur." Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan, murid-murid lain berhak menikmati pesta mereka. "Draco, aku akan bicara dengan Harry, tidak apa-apa." Aku berkata pelan pada Draco, membuatnya sedikit bersabar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Harry?" aku bertanya.

"Kita tidak bisa bicara disini." Harry memberitahu, aku melirik Draco, Harry benar, kami tidak bisa bicara disini, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapaun dengan Harry tanpa keberadaan Draco disampingku.

"Harry, aku akan bicara denganmu di luar, tapi Draco harus ikut." Aku memutuskan, Draco tidak akan keberatan kan?

Draco menyeringai ke arah Harry, aku ingin memukul kepalanya karena ia masih bisa-bisanya menyeringai pada saat seperti ini, tapi nanti sajalah.

 _"Fine."_ Harry berseru kesal dan berjalan keluar. Draco menggandeng tanganku erat, berjalan di belakang Harry dan menjaga jarak diantara kami berdua dengan Harry.

"Hermione, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ada apa denganmu dan Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku Harry, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Draco, kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya?" Aku bertanya, ini dia, ini penyakit Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione, Malfoy pasti melakukan sesuatu kan? Apa ia menggunakan _imperius_? Hermione sadarlah." Harry berseru.

Draco mempererat genggamannya, aku sudah siap menjawab Harry, menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg-ku, membalikkan semua kesalahannya padaku saat tiba-tiba Draco menarikku dan menyembunyikanku di belakang punggungnya

"Harry, kau yang sadar! Kau tidak bisa bersikap sesukamu, kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku berbulan-bulan kemudian datang dan bertindak seolah-olah aku bersalah padamu. Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku tahu mana yang baik dan buruk." Aku berseru.

"Hermione apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu." Harry berkata, entah pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang terlalu bebal untuk mengerti.

"Tidak pernah mengabaikanku? Kau tidak membalas suratku selama berbulan-bulan, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan menikah dengan Ginny! Aku ingin tahu, apa karena sekarang kau sudah tidak perlu bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas dan menemukan Horcux maka kau membuangku Harry?" aku bertanya pelan, berbulan-bulan tanpa keberadaan Harry dan Ron, membuatku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka hanya memanfaatkanku.

"Hermione apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Harry berkata, ia berjalan mendekat.

Aku menggeleng, tidak ingin ia mendekat dan tidak ingin mendengar Harry bertkata ia tidak mengerti apa maksudku.

Draco menarikku mendekat, ia kemudian bicara "Potter, Hermione benar, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti barang, yang setelah selesai digunakan maka dibuang. Jika kau memang menganggap Hermione sebagai temanmu, maka kau harusnya memperlakukannya dengan layak." Draco memberitahu Harry, nadanya tenang dan dingin, ia selalu terdengar seperti itu pada orang lain, tapi tidak padaku, tidak pernah.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke Draco, memeluk lengannya, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Harry.

"Sudahlah Harry, kurasa jika memang kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, maka itu tidak masalah, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Ginny, dan semoga kalian bahagia."

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Pansy mengirimkan _Daily Prophet_ edisi terbaru, sebuah judul besar terpampang disana, disertai foto Ronald Weasley yang duduk di sofa mewah dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rita Skeeter.

 ** _Hermione Granger : Pengkhianat?_**

 **Berbagai sumber mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger, anggota The Golden Trio tidak lagi berteman dengan Harry Potter ataupun Ron Weasley, belakangan ini kabar ini terus-menerus menyebar dan akhirnya membuat Ronald Weasley sendiri angkan bicara**

 **Q: Mr. Weasley, apa benar anda dan Mr. Potter tidak berteman lagi dengan Miss Granger?**

 **A: (menghela nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian dengan wajah sedih menggeleng) Sayangnya tidak, Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak lagi ingin berteman dengan kami.**

 **Q: Apa yang menyebabkan hal itu? Kenapa Miss Granger melakukan hal itu?**

 **A: (menggeleng.) Awalnya aku dan Harry tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hermione mengubah sikap dan perilakunya kepada kami, ia kembali ke Hogwarts dan mulai bersikap aneh, ia tidak pernah mengirimi kami surat, ia bahkan tidak pernah membalas surat kami, kemudian Ginny yang juga kembali ke Hogwarts memberitahu kami bahwa Hermione ternyata dekat dengan Draco Malfoy.**

 **Q: Astaga! Maksud anda, Draco Malfoy? Pelahap Maut yang membunuh Dumbledore?**

 **A: (mengangguk) Ginny dan beberapa teman-teman lainnya memberitahu kami kalau Hermione berubah, ia tidak lagi berasosiasi dengan teman-teman lamanya, ia mulai berteman dengan Draco Malfoy dan seluruh asrama Slytherin, bahkan akhir tahun ajaran ini Harry sudah memastikan bahwa Hermione dan Malfoy menjalin hubungan dan tidak ingin berteman dengan kami lagi.**

 **Q: Jadi Miss Granger memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Mr. Malfoy, dan berhenti berteman dengan anda dan Mr. Potter? Begitu?**

 **A: (mengangguk.) Awalnya aku dan Harry curiga kalau Hermione di sihir atau diberi ramuan atau semacamnya, tapi kemudian kami yakin kalau Hermione melakukan ini karena keinginannya sendiri.**

 **-bersambung ke halaman 8-**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti membaca seluruh rangkaian wawancara penuh kebohongan itu, Ron bahkan berani-beraninya memutar fakta dan meletakkan semua kesalahan padaku, ia bahkan menyebutkan bahwa aku memilih Draco karena ia punya harta yang tidak dimilikinya.

Menyedihkan, darimana ia belajar untuk berbohong seperti itu?

Pansy mengirimkanku pesan untuk bertemu dengannya dan merencanakan pembalasan, tapi aku membalas pesannya dan aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Draco terlebih dahulu

Aku dan Draco, kami sedang menikmati liburan kami, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua orangtuaku, beberapa tawaran pekerjaan sudah datang padaku, tapi aku masih belum memberi jawaban.

Draco bahkan menawarkanku utnuk bekerja bersama di perusahaannya, mereka punya perusahaan ramuan yang sangat besar sekali dan aku tergiur, tapi kemudian Pansy mengajakku untuk membuat sebuah Boutique yang memadukan unsur sihir dan unsur Muggle.

Aku akan memutuskannya nanti, tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin membicarakan masalah Ron ini dengan Draco dulu. Aku mengambil kertas suratku dan mulai menulis surat untuk Draco, ugh aku harus membelikannya ponsel.

.

Aku sudah memberitahu Mom bahwa temanku akan datang, tatapan mata Mom tiba-tiba berubah dan langsung menekanku dengan pertanyaan beruntun, siapa yang akan datang? Apa ia pacarku? Dan semacamnya.

Aku memberitahu Mom kalau yang akan datang memang kekasihku, Mom tertawa dan mulai bertanya hal-hal seperti bagaimana kami mulai berpacaran, bagaimana sifat kekasihku dan semacamya. Dan karena Mom sudah tahu maka Dad juga pasti sudah tahu.

Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan reaksi Dad, ia terlalu tidak bisa ditebak, tapi setidaknya aku akan menghadapinya bersama, bersama dengan Draco dan Mom.

"Hermione! Kenapa ada mobil mewah di depan rumah kita?" Dad bertanya, berteriak dari kamarnya di atas.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **It's Okay, It's Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV**

Richard Granger sedang duduk di sofa ruang televisinya di lantai dua saat ia mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, suara mobilnya terdengar benar-benar halus dan seketika Richard tahu kalau mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya pasti mobil bagus.

Richard berjalan ke arah jendela atas untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hermione! Kenapa ada mobil mewah di depan rumah kita?" Richard berseru.

"Temanku Dad." Hermione berseru dari bawah. Richard bisa melihat Hermione keluar dari pintu rumah mereka, kemudian pemuda dengan rambut pirang juga keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil itu dan Hermione berlari menghampirinya.

Mereka berpelukkan.

Wajah Richard memerah. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang ayah, dan ayah manapun pasti akan canggung melihat putrinya yang masih remaja berpelukkan mesra dengan seorang pria.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat Hermione dan mereka berputar-putar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Richard masuk kedalam dan setengah berlari turun ke lantai satu.

"Mom, Dad.." Hermione berseru dari depan pintu.

Jean Granger berjalan dari dapur ke arah depan rumah mereka, melihat kenapa Hermione memanggil kedua orangtuanya. "Ada apa Mione?" Jean bertanya.

Ia kemudian melihat seorang pria tampan berdiri disamping Hermione.

"Mom, ini Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, terdengar sedikit malu.

Jean tersenyum, sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksud senyuman malu-malu anaknya itu.

"Hermione?" Richard bertanya dari arah tangga.

"Dad, ini Draco." Hermione memberitahu ayahnya. "Teman Hogwarts-ku."

Draco tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jean yang lebih dekat terlebih dahulu. "Selamat pagi Mrs. Granger, aku Draco Malfoy, senang bertemu dengan anda." Draco berseru sopan.

Jean tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Draco. Richard kemudian berjalan mendekat, dan Draco juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Richard Granger dengan sopan.

Jean kemudian mempersilahkan Draco duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka semua kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

Hermione dan Draco berhadapan dengan Jean dan Richard.

"Mom, apa kau sudah mematikan kompormu?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

Jean membelalak, ia ingat belum mematikan kompornya dari tadi. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke dapur untuk mematikan kompornya. Hermione dan Richard hanya menggeleng-geleng, mereka sudah terlalu sering mengingatkan Jean agar selalu berhati-hati saat memasak, sudah terlalu sering Jean lupa mematikan kompor, untung saja sampai saat ini belum pernah terjadi hal buruk, baru hanya sebatas makanan gosong saja.

"Jadi Mr. Malfoy." Richard memulai. "Apa kau kekasihnya Hermione?"

"Dad!" Hermione berseru kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan.

"Kenapa Hermione? Dad kan hanya bertanya." Richard berseru dengan santainya.

Draco kaget mendengar pertanyaan ayah Hermione barusan, tapi ia berusaha tenang. Draco tersenyum. " _Yes Sir._ " Draco menjawab dengan mantap.

Richard cukup puas dengan bagaimana Draco menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Jean kemudian datang dengan teh dan beberapa kue dan meletakkannya di meja di depan mereka.

"Hermione, kau tidak bilang Draco akan datang hari ini." Jean memberitahu lagi.

Hermione melirik Draco garang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Hermione." Draco memberitahu pelan, ia tersenyum pada Hermione tapi kemudian tersenyum sedikit tidak enak pada kedua orangtua Hermione.

Jean tertawa. "Kau berhasil membuat kami semua terkejut tentunya Mr. Malfoy." Jean berseru ceria.

"Aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu." Draco berseru sopan.

"Tidak Mr. Malfoy, tidak sama sekali." Jean memberitahu ramah.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Draco, Mrs. Granger." Draco memberitahu.

.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol, Richard Granger awalnya berusaha bersikap dingin pada Draco, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau dengan mudahnya bersikap ramah pada kekasih anak perempuannya. Tapi semakin lama ia bicara dengan pemuda di depannya ia makin merasa kalau Draco pemuda yang baik dan sopan.

Setiap ia menanyakan sesuatu pada Draco, Draco menjawabnya dengan sopan dan baik, jika ia bertanya sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Hermione Draco menjawabnya dengan mantap dan tidak ragu-ragu.

Ia bertemu dengan Ron Weasley juga Harry Potter, ia tahu dulu Hermione dan Ron sepertinya memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, tapi ia juga tahu kalau Ron Weasley tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Hermione.

Ron Weasley tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia Muggle, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di masa depan, tidak punya dasar kehidupan yang baik dan sama sekali tidak punya visi dan misi kedepannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Draco?" Jean bertanya pada Draco.

"Untuk sementara ini aku dan Hermione akan menikmati liburan kami, tapi dalam jangka waktu dekat aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ramuan milik keluargaku." Draco menjawab.

"Ah.." Richard mengerti, sepertinya Draco tipe anak orang kaya yang bekerja hanya sebagai formalitas. "Kau akan menempati posisi apa? Direktur utama?" Richard bertanya menghina.

Hermione memutar matanya pada komentar ayahnya barusan.

Draco tersenyum, ia bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajah Richard Granger kalau pria itu meragukannya.

"Tidak Sir, tentu saja tidak." Draco memberitahu. "Aku akan memulai sebagai karyawan laboratorium." Draco berseru rendah hati.

Hermione menahan senyumnya, ia begitu ingin meledek ayahnya, ia ingin memeletkan lidahnya pada ayahnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan waktu kecil, tapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Jean bertanya takjub. "Kau akan memulai dari awal di perusahaan keluargamu sendiri?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Mom, Draco benar-benar hebat dalam pelajaran Ramuan, dan ia pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik, lagipula Draco mengerti apa arti kerja keras, bukan karena perusahaan itu milik ayahnya maka ia bisa dengan mudahnya bersantai-santai." Hermione menambahkan.

Richard mengangguk-angguk, lagi-lagi terkesan dengan jawaban Draco.

"Ah, Hermione, sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kau harus membantu Mom di dapur." Jean berseru lalu berdiri dan mengajak Hermione ke dapur. "Draco, kau makan siang disini kan?" Jean memastikan.

"Jika tidak merepotkan.." Draco berseru.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jean memotong kalimat Draco lalu berkata makan siang akan segera siap.

Hermione tersenyum pada Draco, menyemangatinya karena mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan Draco dengan ayahnya berdua.

"Apa kau serius dengan Hermione?" Richard langsung bertanya begitu Jean dan Hermione sudah cukup jauh.

Draco tahu kalau Richard akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini, ayah Hermione memang sedikit unik, ia terus berusaha menekan Draco dari awal, berusaha memberitahu secara tidak langsung kalau ia adalah tuan rumah, kalau ia adalah ayahnya Hermione, kalau ia yang berkuasa disini.

Draco mengerti, jelas mengerti. Karena itu ia berusaha bersikap sopan, tenang, dan serendah hati yang ia bisa.

"Seratus persen Sir." Draco menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Seberapa serius?"

"Aku berencana menikah dengannya." Draco menjawab lagi tanpa keraguan.

"Mr. Malfoy." Richard memulai. "Aku percaya kau pemuda yang baik, aku bisa melihatnya. Aku berharap apapun atensimu pada Hermione hanya yang terbaik yang akan kau lakukan pada anak perempuanku. Aku yakin Hermione tidak salah pilih. Jadi aku berharap kau tidak mengecewakan Hermione, dan tidak mengecewakanku tentunya."

Draco tersenyum. "Tentu saja Sir, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hermione."

.

"Kau menginap kan?" Hermione bertanya pelan pada Draco. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Hermione. Kedua orangtua Hermione masih di dalam.

"Asal aku tidur dikamarmu." Draco berbisik.

Hermione tertawa, ia tahu Draco bercanda. Draco ikut tertawa mendengar tawa Hermione.

"Apa kau sudah bilang pada kedua orangtuamu kalau aku akan menginap?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang padaMom, tapi belum pada Dad, aku minta Mom memberitahu Dad tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana responnya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak mengizinkanku menginap?" Draco bertanya.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus pulang." Hermione berseru.

"Tapi aku bisa menyelinap ke kamarmu pada malam hari." Draco memberitahu, membuat Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Hermione." Draco berseru, merangkul Hermione dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Hermione berseru, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Draco. Hermione baru akan mencium rahang bawah Draco saat Draco tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ah, aku ingat." Draco berseru "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu dan kedua orangtuamu." Draco kemudian dengan cepat berjalan keluar dan menuju ke mobilnya diikuti dengan Hermione di belakangnya.

Draco membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lalu memberikan satu bungkusan paling kecil berisi Wine untuk dibawa Hermione, sementara ia sendiri membawa tiga bungkusan yang lebih besar.

"Kau membawakan kami hadiah?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco kemudian tersadar kalau ia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Hermione.

Hermione melihat wajah Draco yang berubah seketika.

"Draco, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya kuatir.

"Aku tidak membawakan apa-apa untukmu Hermione." Draco berseru pelan, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak membawakan hadiah untuk Hermione? Hermione-nya?.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak masalah Draco, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu." Ia kemudian dengan cepat masuk dan memanggil kedua orangtuanya lagi.

Kali ini mereka tidak duduk di ruang tamu, tapi di ruang keluarga.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, aku membawakan beberapa hadiah kecil untuk kalian." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah?" Jean bertanya penasaran melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Hermione dan Draco. "Ah, Draco, kau bisa memanggilku Jean." Jean memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk, tersenyum. Ia kemudian membuka bungkusan berisi Wine dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku tidak tahu apa anda suka Wine Mr. Granger, aku juga tidak tahu apa anda sudah pernah mencoba ini atau tidak, tapi di dunia sihir Wine buatan peri-rumah adalah yang terbaik." Draco memberitahu.

Richard melihat botol Wine yang ada di depannya dan terkesima melihat tahun yang tertera disana.

"Aku juga menyiapkan ini untuk anda Mrs. Granger." Draco menyodorkan bungkusan besar. Richard berusaha menahan ekspresinya, berusaha agar tidak terkejut dengan apapun yang akan muncul dari dalamnya.

"Bukalah Dad, Draco terus-menerus menerorku bertanya apa yang kau sukai." Hermione menggoda ayahnya.

Richard membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan satu set catur sihir yang terbuat dari marble. Ia tersenyum, pertama ia suka catur, dan kedua ia tahu paling tidak Draco berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk orangtua kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Draco." Richard menjawab.

Kemudian Jean juga senang dengan membuka hadiah dari Draco untuknya dan berseru senang melihat tas yang bagus sekali. Hermione memberitahunya kalau ibunya menyukai warna-warna pastel yang ringan, jadi saat Pansy mengiriminya tas berwarna pastel ia memutuskan ini adalah yang tepat.

Tapi reaksi yang paling berharga dari kedua orangtua Hermione adalah saat mereka mengetahui apa isi bungkusan terakhir yang dibawa Draco.

"Oh, Draco." Jean berseru, benar-benar senang dan terharu begitu mengetahui apa isi bungkusan itu.

Mereka berempat kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam melihat album foto itu, Hermione dan Draco masing-masing menceritakan sudut pandang mereka dari setiap foto yang ada.

Richard dan Jean benar-benar terserap dalam cerita anak mereka dan juga Draco, tentang apa yang sedang terjadi saat foto itu diambil.

Mulai dari foto sederhana dimana Hermione yang sedang duduk di perpustakaan atau di _Greathall_ , sampai foto-foto saat Hermione pergi ke Yule ball.

Richard dan Jean tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk Hogwarts, dan dengan album foto ini mereka bisa membayangkan tempat-tempat disana dan bagaimana suasananya saat sedang musim salju atau bagaimana keramaian jika sedang ada pertandingan Quidditch.

"Hermione, kau cantik sekali." Jean berseru, menyentuh foto Hermione yang sedang berdansa dengan Viktor Krum di tengah lantai dansa.

Richard juga tersenyum melihat bagaimana foto itu bergerak dan menunjukkan betapa senangnya Hermione malam itu. Draco berusaha memilih-milih foto yang ada, ia tidak memasukkan foto yang ada Potter atau Weasley di dalamnya, ia bahkan memotong beberapa diantaranya, tapi foto dengan Viktor Krum masih bisa ditolerirnya.

Kemudian juga ada foto-foto lucu yang bahkan Hermione sendiri tidak tahu bahwa foto itu ada.

Richard tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hermione yang sedang berjalan dengan rambut yang mengembang dan berantakan sekali.

"Astaga Hermione, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" Richard tertawa lagi.

Draco berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi tawa Richard menular dan membuat Draco akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Aku baru selesai kelas ramuan dengan proffesor Slughorn." Hermione memberitahu. "Dan aku gagal membuat _amortentia_." Hermione berseru kesal ia mengingat hari itu, ia membuat wajah kesal kedua orangtuanya juga Draco terhibur.

Richard dan Draco tertawa lagi.

"Richard! Draco! Berhenti menertawai Hermione." Jean memberitahu suaminya dan juga Draco, mesipun ia juga ingin tertawa, ia berusaha membuat Hermione tidak ngambek dan merajuk pada mereka nanti.

Kemudian ada foto Hermione sedang duduk sendirian di danau hitam, ada foto Hermione sedang memarahi seorang murid tahun ketiga yang berlari-lari di koridor, foto-foto Hermione sedang memberi pelajaran tambahan pada teman-temannya dan juga juniornya.

Beberapa halaman paling belakang mulai dihiasi oleh foto-foto Hermione dengan Draco, mulai dari keduanya yang duduk di meja makan, di perpustakaan, keduanya yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan beberapa teman-teman Slytherin, ada juga foto Hermione yang sedang melempar Draco dengan pensilnya karena bicara terus di perpustakaan, sampai foto kelulusan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dihalaman terakhir foto Hermione dan Draco berdiri di depan Hogwarts, tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke kamera.

Jean terus-menerus berterima kasih pada Draco, mengungkapkan betapa ia senang sekali bisa melihat begitu banyak foto Hermione di Hogwarts, memberitahu Draco bahwa apa yang diberikan Draco benar-benar berharga untuknya dan juga Richard. Ia bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata melihat foto terakhir Hermione dan Draco. Jean bisa melihat kalau Hermione benar-benar bahagia bersama Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum, berkata ia senang bisa memberikan sesuatu yang bermakna untuk keluarga Hermione.

Richard akhirnya memberikan senyumannya yang daritadi ditahannya untuk Draco. "Jean, ingatlah, jika terjadi kebakaran atau bencana apapun, album itu yang harus pertama kali kita selamatkan." Richard berseru sambil lalu, berjalan ke dapur membawa Wine yang dibawa Draco tadi.

Richard sekarang yakin, apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya nanti, bagaimanapun kehidupannya kelak dengan seorang Draco Malfoy, pria itu akan menyayangi kedua orangtua Hermione seperti kedua orangtuanya sendiri, ia bisa melihat hal itu.

Jean tersenyum pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Hermione, tunjukkan kamar tamu di lantai dua, Draco bisa tidur disana malam ini." Jean berseru.

"Mom sudah memberitahu Dad?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Jean hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka berdua kemudian mengikuti suaminya ke dapur.

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium Draco penuh di bibirnya saat yakin kedua orangtuanya tidak melihat mereka.

"Darimana kau mendapat foto-foto ini?" Hermione bertanya, ia juga benar-benar senang dengan hadiah Draco yang satu ini.

"Menurutmu?" Draco bertanya balik.

"Colin Creevey?" Hermione bertanya. Siapa lagi yang mondar-mandir di Hogwarts sambil membawa kamera?

Draco mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, ia mungkin seorang Gryffindor, tapi ia tetap manusia Hermione, dan manusia suka uang."

Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng. _"Anyway."_ Hermione berseru lagi. "Terimakasih banyak Draco." Hermione mencium Draco lagi, tapi kali ini Draco menahannya di dalam pelukkannya dan mempererat ciuman mereka.

Hermione berusaha menahan desahannya begitu merasakan lidah Draco menyentuh bibirnya, Hermione mencengkram lengan kemeja Draco erat, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Draco, menempelkan dadanya ke dada Draco yang bidang.

Saat Draco menyentuh punggungnya, Hermione menarik bibirnya dari Draco.

 _"Not now love."_ Hermione berseru, ia berdiri dan baru akan menuju ke dapur tapi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Draco. "Aku tidak akan mengunci kamarku malam ini." Hermione berbisik lalu pergi.

.

"Apa pekerjaan kedua orangtuamu Draco?" Jean bertanya saat mereka makan malam bersama.

"Well, ayahku mengurus perusahaan dan ibuku mengurus rumah tangga." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menahan senyumnya, Narcissa? Mengurus rumah tangga? Hermione bahkan tidak tahu darimana Draco mengetahui arti dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kalian tinggal dimana?" Richard bertanya lagi.

"Kami tinggal di rumah keluarga di _Wiltshire_ , tapi kami punya rumah di London juga." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Richard mengangguk-angguk.

"Draco, bagaimana makanannya?" Jean bertanya lagi.

"Ini enak Jean, sangat enak, aku baru pertama kali makan _pot roast_ dan rasanya benar-benar enak." Draco memberitahu, melahap potongan daging di depannya lagi.

"Oh, iya, Hermione bagaimana kabar Harry dan Ron?" Jean bertanya.

Seketika Draco dan Hermione membeku mendengar pertanyaan ibu Hermione barusan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" Richard bertanya begitu melihat wajah Draco dan Hermione berubah.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang bebas di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya _kami_ punya masalah dengan Harry Potter juga Ronald Weasley." Draco memberitahu, menekankan kata kami.

"Tidak, Dad, Mom, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah kami, ini awalnya bahkan bukan masalah Draco." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ada apa Miny?" Richard bertanya, ia selalu memanggil Hermione dengan nama kecilnya jika ia kuatir akan sesuatu terkait dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Richard bertanya.

Hermione kemudian memberitahu kedua orangtuanya apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua mantan sahabatnya, semuanya, mulai dari mereka yang mengabaikan surat-surat Hermione, sampai apa yang terjadi saat pesta beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

"Apa kau punya saudara Draco?" Jean bertanya pada Draco, mereka sedang bersantai di depan televisi, sambil makan buah dan menonton televisi.

"Draco anak satu-satunya Mom." Hermione memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Jean bertanya. "Apa orangtuamu hanya ingin satu anak atau bagaimana?"

"Kedua orangtuaku berusaha punya anak sebelum dan sesudahku, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, ibuku mengalami dua keguguran sebelumku, dan satu kali lagi sesudahku. Mereka kemudian memutuskan terlalu berbahaya untuk mencoba lagi, jadi mereka menyerah." Draco memberitahu dengan nada sedih.

"Oh…" Jean berseru. "Aku dan ayahnya Hermione juga berusaha beberapa kali, tapi kami hanya diberi Hermione, meskipun tidak pernah sampai keguguran, kurasa aku bisa mengerti perasaan ibumu." Jean memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum. "Kurasa karena aku dan Hermione sama-sama anak satu-satunya kami lebih mengerti satu sama lain." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa tapi mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Draco pernah membicarakan hal ini, mereka berdua mengungkapkan kalau mereka tidak suka menjadi anak satu-satunya, mereka bercerita betapa keduanya ingin punya kakak atau adik.

"Apa jika kalian menikah nanti kalian berencana punya anak?" Richard bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Dad!" Hermione berseru, tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan ayahnya barusan.

"Kenapa Hermione? Beberapa pasien Dad yang masih muda mengatakan bahwa jika mereka menikah mereka tidak ingin punya anak, Dad hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan kalian tentang ini." Richard berseru

Draco tertawa. "Kami berencana punya anak." Draco menjawab. "Iya kan Hermione?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Draco!" Hermione menyikut Draco dengan lengannya.

"Berapa banyak?" Jean ikut bertanya.

"Lima." Draco menjawab.

"Tiga." Hermione menjawab serentak dengan Draco.

Mereka kemudian tertawa mendengar jawaban satu sama lain.

"Empat." Keduanya menjawab lagi bersamaan.

Jean dan Richard hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi anak mereka dengan kekasihnya.

"Kami mungkin punya tiga anak." Draco memberitahu. "Empat, atau lima jika aku bisa membujuk Hermione." Draco berseru.

Richard dan Jean tertawa lagi, membuat Hermione merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi tentu saja hal itu masih lama." Hermione menambahkan. Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Richard akhirnya bertanya, beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia masih membiarkan Hermione beristirahat dan menikmati waktunya untuk liburan, tapi sebenarnya ia penasaran apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

TIba-tiba wajah Hermione memerah. Draco mengerti, ia kemudian bicara. "Sebenarnya aku dan Hermione berencana keliling dunia untuk beberapa waktu." Draco memberitahu. "Dan aku datang hari ini juga untuk meminta izin pada kalian." Draco memberitahu, menatap kedua orangtua Hermione.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Hermione pergi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Jean melihat ke arah Richard. Richard terlihat seperti harus buang air besar.

"Um, Hermione, Draco, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Jean memberitahu. Jika Draco mengajak Hermione pergi kerumahnya dan berkenalan dengan kedua orangtuanya, mungkin Jean masih bisa terima, atau jika mereka jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, ke gunung atau ke pantai atau bahkan ke Prancis, ia juga masih bisa terima. Tapi keliling dunia?

Richard membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Kurasa ibumu benar Hermione, ini bukan ide yang bagus." Richard memberitahu lagi.

"Tapi kenapa Mom? Dad?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa yang salah dengan keliling dunia?"

"Bukankah kalian masih terlalu muda? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Bagaimana jika kalian tiba-tiba bosan satu sama lain dan saling meninggalkan di perjalanan? Bagaimana jika kalian bertengkar di perjalanan? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Jean terus mengoceh, seperti sudah membuat begitu banyak daftar apa yang harus dikuatirkannya tentang rencana anaknya itu.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Draco memulai, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat formal dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku dan Hermione sudah memikirkan hal ini, kami mungkin masih muda, tapi justru karena itulah kami ingin keliling dunia, karena kami masih muda, kami ingin melihat banyak hal dan menambah pengetahuan kami. Kurasa anda tidak perlu menguatirkan kami berdua, bagaimanapun juga kami seorang penyihir dan kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk melindungi diri kami sendiri dan satu sama lain."

Draco memberitahu, berusaha terdengar rasional. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa kedua orangtua Hermione meresponnya seperti itu, Draco sudah beberapa kali memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia berada di posisi Richard Granger.

Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, ia dan Hermione punya anak perempuan yang pintar, cerdas, brilliant, dan cantik, lalu kemudian seorang pria datang dan meminta izin untuk mengajaknya pergi keliling dunia. Draco bergidik memikirkannya, ia bahkan tidak akan membiarkan anak perempuannya diajak pergi makan malam oleh pria manapun.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap berharap kedua orangtua Hermione bisa mengizinkan mereka pergi.

"Draco, aku menghargai kau datang kesini, bertamu dengan sopan dan meminta izin kami berdua." Richard memulai, ia melihat Hermione dan Draco, berpikir bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan maksudnya.

Draco dan Hermione menunggu.

"Aku dan Jean tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan kalian berdua pergi berkeliling dunia tanpa pengawasan." Richard memberitahu. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi barusan benar Draco, sangat benar, kalian sudah dewasa, kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian dan menjaga satu sama lain, ditambah lagi kalian berdua penyihir, tapi aku ingin kalian memikirkannya lagi." Richard memberitahu.

Richard tidak ingin langsung berkata tidak, ia tidak ingin begitu saja menghancurkan impian Hermione dan Draco, lagipula alasan mereka berdua cukup masuk akal, mereka masih muda dan ingin melihat seluruh isi dunia.

"Pikirkan lagi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan! Apa pergi berkeliling dunia memang yang kalian ingingkan? Apa kalian sudah memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang kalian perlukan? Apa kalian sudah merencanakan semuanya matang-matang? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah kembali? Draco, Hermione, keliling dunia tidak akan bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu satu atau dua bulan, kalau kalian hanya mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu saja, hanya tempat wisata populer saja, maka keliling dunia kalian akan sangat tanggung." Richard menasihati Hermione dan Draco panjang lebar.

"Saranku, pikirkan lagi ini matang-matang, akan lebih baik jika kalian bekerja dulu, kemudian jika satu atau dua tahun kalian berpikir ingin tetap pergi keliling dunia maka kalian bisa pergi, tapi tidak sekarang." Richard memberitahu.

Hermione melirik Draco, apa yang dikatakan ayahnya masuk akal.

"Kalian bisa tetap pergi berlibur jika kalian mau, mungkin ke gunung atau ke pantai selama beberapa hari." Jean menawarkan. "Atau mungkin kesuatu negara? Prancis? Aku dan ayahmu dulu pergi ke Prancis dengan mobil Miny, apa aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?" Jean bertanya.

.

Hermione sedang duduk di meja riasnya, ia menyisir rambutnya pelan, memikirkan banyak hal, terutama apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi padanya dan Draco.

Awalnya saat Draco mengusulkan hal ini padanya, ia menerimanya dengan begitu senang, ia langsung membayangkan hal-hal luar biasa apa yang mereka bisa lakukan, petualangan luar biasa apa yang menunggu mereka, tapi kemudian apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi membuatnya jadi ragu.

Hermone ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Draco, tapi kemudian ibunya berkata sudah terlalu malam dan mereka harus tidur, karena besok kedua orangtua Hermione ingin mengajak Hermione dan Draco pergi menonton pertandingan catur Richard di klub caturnya.

Hermione meletakkan sisirnya di mejanya, ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia baru akan mengambil piyama bergambar beruangnya saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya memerah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Di tumpukkan lipatan bajunya terdapat lipatan kain yang seketika ia tahu itu kain apa. Hermione mengambilnya dan melihatnya, sebuah baju tidur yang terbuat dari satin. Satin hitam yang begitu halus, Hermione kemudian membuka lipatannya, dan jika mungkin maka wajahnya semakin memerah, kain yang ada di tangannya tidak tepat disebut sebagai baju tidur, sama sekali tidak tepat.

Saat Hermione membuka lipatan baju itu, ia menemukan kertas kecil dari Draco.

 _Pakai ini, dan tunggu aku._

Hermione tidak tahu, sejak kapan cerita cinta mereka menjadi cerita cinta dewasa. Hermione mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba udara disekitarnya menjadi sangat panas.

Hermione kemudian dengan cepat memakai _baju tidur_ yang disiapkan Draco untuknya.

Hermione sengaja melupakan pakaian dalamnya, ia hanya menggunakan baju tidur itu saja. Kain satin hitam yang membalut tubuhnya tidak tepat disebut baju, hanya ada tali hitam tipis yang menggantung dikedua sisi bahunya, payudaranya hampir terlihat semua dan begitu juga punggungnya, bagian bawahnya tidak menutupi pahanya sama sekali, ia yakin jika ia membukuk sedikit saja maka bokongnya akan terlihat.

Hermione ingin memukul Draco dan kepalanya yang mesum itu, tapi ia juga tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka sebentar lagi.

Hermione mematikan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan lampu kecil di samping kasurnya menyala, ia kemudian berbaring dikasurnya dan menunggu Draco datang.

.

Draco sudah memastikan kalau kedua orangtua Hermione sudah tidur, ia kemudian memasang _silencing spell_ disekitar kamar Hermione, kemudian memasuki kamar yang di depan pintunya tertulis _Princess Miny._

Draco tertawa begitu pertama kali melihatnya tadi, ia tahu kalau tulisan itu dibuat oleh Richard Granger saat Hermione masih kecil, dan meskipun terlihat sederhana dan konyol Draco mengerti kalau Hermione adalah harta palin berharga kedua orangtunya.

Draco tersenyum kemudian memasuki kamar Hermione. Ia mengunci pintu dengan cepat, dan nafasnya tercekat begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Hermione Granger, Hermione Jean Granger, dibalut oleh satin hitam, berbaring dikasurnya, dengan kaki yang dilebarkan, membuat Draco bisa melihat semuanya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru senang, tersenyum lebar, nadanya terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat es krim.

"Hermione." Draco berbisik, masih kaget melihat Hermione di hadapannya.

Hermione tersenyum menggoda, ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Draco segera datang menghampirinya. Draco dengan cepat berjalan ke arah kasur yang sengaja dilebarkan oleh Hermione dengan sihirnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi kasur yang kosong dan mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Hermione.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Hermione.

"Apa kedua orangtuaku sudah tidur?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

Draco mengangguk.

" _Silencing Spell_?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?"

Draco tertawa kemudian dengan cepat menindih Hermione.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini?" Hermione bertanya, tangannya bergerak ke arah tengah tubuh mereka berdua.

"Memikirkanmu." Draco menjawab.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Apa kau memikirkanku saat makan?" Hermione bertanya, tangannya bergerak dan menarik celana Draco turun, ia kemudian juga menarik boxer pria itu.

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa kau memikirkanku saat mandi?" Hermione bertanya lagi, dengan bantuan Draco, ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan celana Draco dan juga boxernya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Tidak pernah tidak." Draco menjawab kemudian mencium Hermione. Hermione mendesah begitu lidah Draco menyentuh bibirnya, tangannya bergerak menarik kaos Draco keatas, melemparkannya entah kemana kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Draco.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Draco bertanya balik, menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hermione kemudian menatap ke mata cokelat yang berada di depannya.

Hermione tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menciumnya lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hermione, bergerak perlahan ke lehernya dan kemudian bahunya.

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah.

Draco terus menciumi bahu Hermione.

"Draco…" Kalo ini Draco mulai ragu apa Hermione sedang mendesah karena menikmati apa yang dilakukannya atau karena memang sedang memanggil namanya.

Tidak yakin, akhirnya Draco melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, ia bergerak kebawah dan kali ini Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahunya, lalu berseru lagi.

"Draco, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Katakan saja _love_." Draco memberitahu, menahan dirinya sebentar, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Hermione untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih perempuannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kedua orangtuaku tadi?" Hermione bertanya, ia merasa tidak enak tapi hal itu terus mengganggu pikirannya, dan ia ingin membicarakan hal ini dulu sebelum mereka berdua lupa dan sudah terlalu jauh.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Kukira kau mau membicarakan apa." Draco berseru, ia kemudian berbaring disamping Hermione dan kemudian melihat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, menunggu respon Draco.

"Dan kurasa kedua orangtuamu benar." Draco memberitahu lagi, membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Kurasa memang tidak terlalu tepat pergi keliling dunia saat ini." Draco memulai. "Lagipula kita berdua harus mulai bekerja. Tapi kurasa kita tetap bisa liburan selama beberapa hari." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco. "Aku senang." Ia berbisik.

"Senang kenapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Entahlah." Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa karena aku yakin kau pria yang tepat untukku." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian bergerak dan mencium kening Draco.

Draco tersenyum. Hermione juga.

Hermione kemudian duduk, ia melepaskan _baju tidurnya_ dengan cepat, melemparkannya entah kemana dan menaikki tubuh Draco, ia duduk di pinggang Draco dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah kekasihnya.

Draco masih tersenyum, ia benar-benar merasakannya, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu yang ada di antara mereka. Ia sering mencium kening Hermione, sering sekali, tapi entah kenapa saat Hermione mencium keningnya tadi ia bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Hermione benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Hermione bertanya, ia menggeser tubuhnya kebawah, ia kemudian duduk di kasur diantara kedua kaki Draco, dan menyentuh bagian intim pria di depannya.

"Entahlah." Kata Draco meniru ucapan Hermione tadi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa karena perempuan yang tepat untukku akhirnya tahu kalau aku tepat untukknya."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia melihat ke arah Draco dengan tatapan penuh cinta, lalu menunduk dan mencium Draco.

.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, berusaha membangunkan Draco yang kalau sudah tidur seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm." Draco mengeluh, ia tidak membuka matanya, tapi ia menarik Hermione kepelukkannya dan benar-benar ingin agar kekasihnya itu tidak bicara lagi dan mereka bisa lanjut tidur.

"Draco, ibuku biasa bangun pagi, dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu sebelum ia mengecek kita berdua." Hermione memberitahu, ia terbangun dan melihat kalau sebentar lagi matahari terbit, dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin ibunya menemukan Draco dan dirinya tidur bersama seperti ini.

Draco menggerutu kesal tapi tak urung ia membuka matanya juga.

"Bangunlah cepat, pakai pakaianmu dan kembali ke kamarmu." Hermione memberitahu, ia bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil pakaian Draco yang masih tergeletak di lantai lalu memberikannya pada Draco.

Hermione sendiri kemudian menyembunyikan _baju tidur_ nya, lalu memakai baju tidurnya yang normal.

Draco dengan mata yang masih tertutup berusaha memakai bajunya, ia kemudian mencari-cari tongkatnya, lalu dengan mata yang sudah terbuka sebelah berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione." Draco bergumam sebelum pergi kembali ke kamar tamu.

Hermione hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Draco, ia kemudian berusaha kembali tidur dan berharap hari ini Draco tidak akan membuat masalah berarti.

.

Draco tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan hal seperti ini, tentu saja ia punya keluarga yang harmonis, kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai satu sama lain tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal ini.

Richard dan Jean sedang sibuk di dapur, mereka sedang membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk makan siang mereka, Hermione sedang sibuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang harus mereka bawa, sepert kursi lipat dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Draco berusaha membantu, benar-benar berusaha membantu, ia berusaha membantu kedua orangtua Hermione di dapur tapi Jean menyuruhnya duduk saja menunggu sarapan siap.

Ia berusaha membantu Hermione tapi Hermione memberitahunya kalau ia hanya akan membuat pekerjaannya tambah berantakan, jadi Hermione juga menyuruhnya duduk saja.

Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya akhirnya Draco menyerah dan duduk di meja makan.

Tidak lama Hermione selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan menyiapkan meja makan untuk mereka ber-empat.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum, senang melihat kegiatan keluarga Granger di pagi hari.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau tidak terbiasa?" Hermione ingin tertawa melihat Draco yang sepertinya terkesima dengan kehebohan mereka dipagi hari. "Sebenarnya hari-hari lain kami tidak akan sesibuk ini, tapi hari ini hari pertandingan catur, dan tidak boleh ada masalah sama sekali atau Dad akan kesal." Hermione berseru, memelankan suaranya saat memberitahu fakta terakhir.

"Apa tempatnya jauh?" Draco bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya sekitar setengah jam dengan mobil." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kita bisa menggunakan mobilku." Draco menawarkan.

"Ah, Draco itu ide yang bagus." Richard berseru dari dapur, rupanya ia mendengar percakapan Hermione dengan Draco.

"Dad!" Hermione berseru.

"Kenapa Hermione?" Jean bertanya.

"Kenapa kita harus menggunakan mobil Draco? Kita tidak bisa membawa banyak barang dengan mobilnya." Hermione mengeluh, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya hanya ingin pamer.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Tidak masalah Hermione, lagipula kurasa bagasi mobilku cukup besar."

"Iya Hermione, tidak masalah." Richard ikut menambahkan.

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Jean kemudian berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakkan piring penuh roti panggang, sosis, telur mata sapi di meja.

Tidak lama Richard juga meletakkan piring berisi buah-buahan dan beberapa sayuran. Jean kembali lagi ke dapur dan mengambil kopi, Richard juga kembali ke dapur dan meletakkan kotak bekal mereka di meja ruang tamu bersama barang-barang bawaan yang sudah disiapkan Hermione.

Hermione kemudian duduk disamping Draco. "Makanlah yang banyak." Hermione berseru kemudian mencium pipi Draco saat kedua orangtuanya tidak melihat.

.

Hermione ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Draco, mereka memasuki sebuah gedung besar yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota, gedung ini biasanya digunakan sebagai Gymnastic pada hari-hari biasa, tapi sekarang ada begitu banyak meja dengan ukuran satu kali satu meter yang terpasang, lengkap dengan papan catur dan alat pengukur waktu di sampingnya.

"Apa ayahmu mengikuti turnamen Hermione?" Draco bertanya, matanya masih mengelilingi seluruh bagian dan menghitung total ada berapa papan catur yang terpasang disana.

Hermione tertawa pelan, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan turnamen, mereka semua berada dalam satu komunitas catur dan bermain catur bersama satu sampai dua kali dalam satu bulan."

Begitu mereka sampai Richard langsung menyapa semua kenalannya, bercengkrama dan membicarakan banyak hal. Jean disisi lain sudah berkumpul bersama beberapa ibu-ibu yang datang untuk menemani suami mereka.

"Hermione." Seseorang memanggil Hermione.

"Mr. Garnet." Hermione berseru begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Hermione dan Draco kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah seorang pria tua yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak kemari." Mr. Garnet memberitahu. "Kau sudah besar sekali." Garnet berseru, ia dan Hermione kemudian berjabat tangan. Mr. Garnet tersenyum lebar kepada Hermione dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione senang.

"Mr. Garnet, ini Draco." Hermione memperkenalkan Draco yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah…" Garnet berseru, memperhatikan Draco erat-erat. "Apa dia kekasihmu Hermione?"

Hermione tertawa tapi kemudian mengiyakan pertanyaan Mr. Garnet.

"Kau bahkan sudah punya kekasih sekarang." Mr. Garnet memberitahu. "Hermione, bantu aku ke meja lima." Mr. Garnet meminta Hermione membantunya berjalan, dan Hermione membantunya dengan senang hati, Draco kemudian juga membantunya dari sisi yang lain.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Mr. Garnet bertanya pada Draco lagi.

"Draco sir." Draco memberitahu.

"Apa kau juga seorang penyihir?" Mr. Garnet bertanya, membuat Draco kaget.

Hermione kemudian tertawa.

.

"Ah, Hermione, pacarmu tampan sekali." Beberapa ibu-ibu disitu memuji Draco.

Hermione hanya tertawa dan tersenyum, sesekali berterimakasih.

"Draco, apa kau ingin ikut bermain?" Jean tiba-tiba bertanya pada Draco yang hanya duduk diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Draco, apa kau lihat pria disana?" Jean mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya Hermione.

Hermione mendengar ibunya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jean dan Draco.

Draco melihat pria yang dimaksud Jean kemudian mengangguk. "Apa kau hebat bermain catur Draco?" Jean bertanya lagi.

"Tidak begitu." Draco menjawab ragu.

"Pria itu tidak pernah dikalahkan oleh siapapun disini." Jean memberitahu. "Dan Richard benar-benar ingin mengalahkannya." Jean memberitahu lagi.

Hermione dan Draco tiba-tiba langsung membuat kontak mata.

.

Draco dan pria bernama Martin Fisher sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di tengah. Beberapa orang bahkan menghentikan permainan mereka untuk sementara, memperhatikan pria asing yang sedang bermain dengan pria tak terkalahkan di komunitas mereka.

Draco bukan seseorang yang bermain catur di saat kosongnya, ia lebih memilih bermain Quidditch atau olahraga lainnya seperti berkuda atau berenang, sebenarnya menurutnya catur bahkan bukan olahraga.

Tapi ia akan berusaha menang kali ini, jika ia menang dari pria ini, ia dan Hermione benar-benar berharap Richard akan lebih menyukainya lagi. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orangtua Hermione menyukainya, bukan hanya sekedar menerima keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah siap anak muda?" Martin Fisher berseru dengan nada meremehkan, ia melihat pria didepannya datang dengan keluarga Granger. Ia tahu kalau Richard Granger ingin mengalahkannya, terobsesi mengalahkannya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Tentu saja, sir." Draco tersenyum, tidak, salah, bukan tersenyum, Draco menyeringai. Pria didepannya tidak tahu ia berhadapan dengan siapa. Senyuman seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya takut, Draco jauh lebih hebat dalam mengintimidasi orang lain, karena ia seorang Malfoy.

Hermione sudah memberitahunya kalau ayahnya benar-benar ingin mengalahkan pria ini, ia juga diberitahu kalau pria ini selalu sombong dan memamerkan dirinya.

Draco memulai terlebih dahulu, Hermione dan beberapa orang lainnya mulai berkerumun di dekat mereka.

.

Draco benar-benar berusaha menahan senyumnya, benar-benar berusaha, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Pria di depannya sudah terdesak, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan kalah.

Tentu saja Draco tidak bermain bersih, Hermione berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan sesekali menggumamkan mantra yang membuat Martin Fisher bingung dan memilih langkah yang salah dan membuat Draco sangat diuntungkan.

Biasanya Hermione tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco dan teman-teman Slytherinnya membuat ia bisa menunjukkan sisi gelapnya.

Beberapa orang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri karena mereka yakin kali ini Martin akan kalah. Richard juga berada di antara mereka dan benar-benar puas melihat Marting Fisher akan kalah untuk pertama kalinya di tangan calon menantunya.

 _"Check Mate."_ Draco berseru.

.

"Dad, berhentilah tersenyum." Hermione menyenggol ayahnya. Tapi Richard malah tertawa. Ia terlalu senang karena Draco bisa mengalahkan Martin Fisher.

Mereka berempat sedang makan siang bersama dengan orang-orang lain yang berada disitu, mereka semua membawa makan siang dari rumah dan brbagi satu sama lain.

Hermione beberapa kali berkeliling dan mencari makanan-makanan unik yang kemungkinan besar belum pernah dimakan Draco, ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya dan menyuapi Draco dengan beberapa potong makanan yang belum pernah dicobanya.

"Draco, Draco coba ini." Hermione tiba-tiba muncul dan setengah berlari ke arahnya, ia kemudian memaksa Draco membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan makanan aneh, bentuknya seperti _hotdog_ panjang dan sepertinya berisi daging, tapi dikelilingi banyak sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu aneh.

"Apa ini?" Draco bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kebab." Hermione memberitahu.

Kemudian Hermione pergi lagi, kemudian kembali dan membawa makanan aneh lainnya.

"Hermione berhentilah, Draco sudah terlalu kenyang." Jean berseru saat Hermione memasukkan makanan lagi ke mulut Draco.

Draco hanya tertawa sambil berusaha menelan makanannya.

"Ups." Hermione berseru, menyadari bahwa ia sepertinya sudah kelewat batas.

"Draco, minumlah dulu." Jean mengulurkan botol air yang mereka bawa dari rumah tadi.

.

"Mom, Dad, aku dan Draco sudah membicarakan rencana kami." Hermione memberitahu saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Draco membiarkan Richard menyetir mobilnya dan kemudian duduk di depan sementara Hermione dan ibunya duduk di belakang.

"Lalu?" Jean bertanya.

"Kami sudah memutuskan hanya akan berlibur selama beberapa hari, dan kemudian kembali lalu mulai bekerja." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco bisa melihat ujung mulut Richard tertarik ke atas, ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Jean senang akhirnya Hermione dan Draco mendengarkan keputusan mereka.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lalu kemana kalian pergi?" Richard bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Draco." Hermione memberitahu. "Bolehkan Dad?" Hermione bertanya.

"Iya, tentu saja, lagipula Draco sudah datang kesini, tentu saja kau harus pergi dan menyapa kedua orangtua Draco." Richard memberitahu.

"Kemudian kami akan pergi ke Spanyol selama seminggu." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Jean menyenggol lengan Hermione dengan sikunya lalu mengedipkan matanya.

.

"Mom!" Hermione mengeluh.

"Hermione, Mom hanya memberitahumu hal-hal yang penting." Jean memberitahu.

"Aku tahu Mom, aku tahu, kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini." Hermione benar-benar tidak mau membicarakan hal ini dengan ibunya. Jean memasuki kamar Hermione dengan alasan akan membantunya berkemas tapi kemudian ia mulai membicarakan hal penting.

Jean membicarakan kontrasepsi dengan Hermione.

"Tapi Hermione…" Jean memotong perkataan Hermione. "Mom hanya ingin memastikan kau tahu hal ini, meskipun Mom tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai, dan Draco juga pria yang baik, dan meskipun Mom akan benar-benar senang jika kalian memberikan Mom cucu, kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orangtua."

Hermione hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, ia benar-benar malu dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jean hanya tertawa-tawa daritadi, tapi ia hanya berusaha menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai orangtua yang baik.

"Iya Mom, aku mengerti aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan instruksimu, aku bahkan akan menggunakan kontrasepsi manual dan kontrasepsi sihir, apa itu sudah cukup?" Hermione bertanya.

Jean tertawa lagi.

.

"Draco, jujurlah padaku." Richard tiba-tiba berseru. "Hermione melakukan sesuatu saat kau bermain catur tadi kan?"

Draco kaget bukan main. Ia dan Richard sedang duduk di ruang televisi, menonton pertandingan sepak bola, dan pertanyaan Richard barusan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Richard langsung tahu kalau dugaannya benar.

"Maafkan kami." Draco berseru pelan.

Richard kemudian tertawa. "Aku sudah menduganya, aku melihat Hermione beberapa kali bergumam aneh dan Martin langsung terlihat bingung dan salah langkah."

Draco hanya tersenyum, ia masih merasa canggung karena tertangkap basah.

"Kalau ia bisa melakukannya kenapa ia tidak membantuku dari dulu?" Richard bercanda kemudian tertawa.

Draco masih tidak yakin apa ia bisa ikut tertawa.

"Tidak apa Draco, Hermione kemungkinan besar tidak pernah melakukannya padaku karena jika ia tidak ada dan Martin meminta pertandingan ulang maka aku akan langsung kalah, tapi kau mungkin hanya akan datang sekali dan Martin tidak mungkin meminta tanding ulang." Richard memberitahu.

Draco hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Apa menurutmu Chelsea bisa menang?" Richard bertanya, kembali fokus pada pertandingan bola di depan mereka.

"Entahlah, kurasa bagian tengah mereka tidak begitu solid kali ini." Draco memberitahu.

Richard mengangguk setuju. "Semenjak Terry dan Lampard keluar bagian tengah mereka memang tidak terlalu bagus."

.

Hermione dan Draco akan pergi besok siang, Draco menghabiskan dua malam di rumah keluarga Granger dan ia akan juga akan menghabiskan waktu dua malam dirumah keluarga Malfoy sebelum mereka pergi berlibur. Hermione dibantu ibunya sudah membereskan semua barang yang diperlukan Hermione.

"Kau lapar?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk pelan. Mereka berempat makan terlalu banyak saat siang tadi dan memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam, tapi masalahnya sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka jadi lapar.

Pertandingan bola yang mereka saksikan sedang jeda sebelum memulai babak kedua dan Richard sedang ke toilet sementara Jean sudah tidur.

"Bagaimana jika kita pesan pizza?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk, ia tidak tahu apa itu pizza, asumsi Draco, Pizza itu makanan. Hermione berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pesawat telepon di dekat dapur, kemudian memesan pizza favoritnya.

"Apa Pizza itu enak?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione langsung tertawa. "Salah satu makanan paling enak di dunia! Apa kau tidak pernah mencobanya? Selain makanan khas Muggle, Pizza adalah makanan khas Italia, apa Blaise tidak pernah memberitahumu? Atau jangan-jangan Blaise tidak tahu tentang Pizza?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu Pizza?" Richard bertanya, baru keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke arah sofa.

"Draco, Dad. Draco belum pernah merasakan Pizza." Hermione memberitahu.

Richard kemudian menggeleng-geleng dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Kau rugi sekali nak." Richard kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco, membuat Hermione tertawa.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah nanti berlibur ke tempat Muggle, dan Hermione ajak Draco mencoba semua makanan enak yang belum pernah dicobanya."

"Siap Dad." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum, mendengar bagaimana Richard tulus bicara padanya.

.

Hermione sedang memastikan semua barang yang ia butuhkan sudah masuk ke tasnya saat tiba-tiba ibunya masuk kekamarnya.

"Mom?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Jean bertanya pada Maura.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jean kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kasur Hermione, menarik anaknya itu agar duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa Mom?" Hermione bertanya.

"Mom dan Dad tidak tahu seperti apa orangtua Draco, tapi kami sedikit kuatir." Jean memberitahu. Dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Draco, ia langsung tahu kalau Draco pasti berasal dari keluarga terpandang, bukan hanya karena mobilnya atau hadiah-hadiah yang ia berikan, tapi juga karena pembawaannya, cara berjalannya, cara bicaranya, cara makannya.

Jean dan Richard seketika kuatir, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa mereka berencana mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Malfoy. Jean takut Hermione merasa kecil.

Hermione menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan ibunya.

"Hermione, untuk ukuran Muggle keluarga kita bisa dibilang kaya kan?" Jean memastikan. Hermione mengangguk, kemudian Jean memberikan kotak beludru warna merah yang dipegangnya dari tadi pada Hermione.

"Tadinya aku dan ayahmu ingin memberikan ini padamu jika kau sudah akan menikah. Tapi setelah kami pikir-pikir sepertinya sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu."

Hermione membuka kotak perhiasan di depannya dan melihat satu set perhiasan yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, kedua orangtuanya pasti menyembunyikannya dengan baik, di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung, anting-anting, cincin, dan gelang.

"Jika kau membutuhkannya atau memerlukannya kau bisa memakainya, berjaga-jaga." Jean memberitahu.

"Oh, Mom." Hermione terharu. Ia terharu karena kedua orangtunya begitu memperhatikannya, tapi disisi lain ia juga mengerti dan menjadi sedih, mereka terlalu kuatir kalau Hermione akan dikucilkan karena ia berasal dari keluarga Muggle.

"Mom, kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tahu Mom dan Dad, pasti kuatir karena aku akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Malfoy yang berdarah murni sementara aku berdarah lumpur, tapi itu tidak masalah Mom." Hermione memberitahu.

"Draco dan keluarganya tidak lagi peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu, aku yakin mereka akan menerimaku dengan baik." Hermione memeluk ibunya.

.

"Jaga putriku baik-baik Draco." Richard memberitahu Draco. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan halaman rumah keluarga Granger, semua barang-barang mereka sudah masuk ke mobil, Draco dan Hermione sudah siap berangkat.

"Tentu saja Sir." Draco berseru.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Richard, Draco." Richard memberitahu.

Draco dan Hermione tersenyum. Jean sudah mengizinkan Draco memanggilnya Jean dari awal, dan Richard baru mengizinkan Draco sekarang.

 _"Yes, Sir, ah,_ maksudku Richard." Draco tersenyum.

Hermione kemudian mencium kedua orangtuanya dan mereka pamit.

"Hati-hati." Jean berkata, ia kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipi Draco.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu." Richard memberitahu Draco.

Mereka semua tertawa.

.

"Bagaimana kita akan ke Manor?" Hermione bertanya saat mobil yang mereka naikki melaju.

"Kita akan memarkirkan mobil di rumahku di London, kemudian kita bisa menggunakan saluran _floo_ dari sana." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu aku harus membawa hadiah untuk kedua orangtuamu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, kurasa kehadiranmu sudah cukup untuk mereka." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Draco tertawa pelan. "Well, Mother sudah ingin bertemu denganmu dari pertama kali aku membicarakanmu di libur Natal tahun pertama."

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk penuh semangat. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika aku memberitahu kedua orangtuaku bahwa kau sekarang menjadi kekasihku, Mother hanya tertawa, sepertinya ia tahu kalau dari awal aku sudah menyukaimu."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Well, ia mungkin bisa sedikit tenang jika Narcissa Malfoy bisa menerimanya dengan baik, tapi Lucius Malfoy?

Draco bisa melihat kekuatiran Hermione.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya, ia masih menyetir dengan satu tangannya, tapi tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Hermione erat.

"Apa kau mengkuatirkan ayahku?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione masih diam saja.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

Draco menahan senyumnya, ia memasang wajahnya yang paling prihatin dan memperlihatkannya pada Hermione.

Hermione Granger akan benar-benar kaget saat ia bertemu Lucius Malfoy.

 _-To Be Continued-_


End file.
